Summer Solstice
by swiingingstar123
Summary: This takes place six years after B.D. Renemsee is full grown, beautiful with an over protective father who is a vampire and can read minds. She is in love with Jacob. But what happens when they move and meet someone unexpected? Will it change everything?
1. Dreams

My eyes opened to complete darkness. I wasn't sure what time it was. If I had to guess, I'd say it was two or three in the morning. I could tell since I heard Mom and Dad in their room. I contemplated going in their room and seeing them, but I didn't want to disturb them. Night time was their only time alone, away from the rest of the family and me.

So I decided to stay where I was, in my room contemplating my dream… no that wasn't the right word... nightmare maybe? No, that wasn't it because it wasn't something imaginary. It was real, it had happened. I figured now was the time to think about it because Dad was focused on something other than reading my thoughts. I knew he hated it when I thought about that day in the meadow with the Volturi and my family's near death experience. My dad hated when I thought about that day almost as much as he hated when I thought about Jacob, my Jacob.

I was that age now. In reality I was only six and a half, but I looked sixteen or seventeen  
years. I also thought like one, as much as my dad loathed it. I saw Jacob as more than just a friend or a protector now. I saw him as a.... well, as a lover.

My Dad flipped when he found out I was in love with Jake. I thought he would rip my head off, but instead, he just grounded me for over a month and said Jacob couldn't come over. I got over that because I knew Jacob thought of me the same, and that thrilled me!

But even thinking of Jacob couldn't shake the way I was feeling. This wasn't  
the first time I had woken from this dream. In fact, I have woken up from this dream every night for the past three weeks. But tonight, I just couldn't shake it. It was so vivid, as if I was there again. I felt as frightened as I had felt when Aro was deciding whether or not to let my family live. I felt as fearful and sad as I did when my Mom had placed me on Jacob's shoulders to run.

I shuddered. Thinking about this wasn't helping.

"NO Edward! She is starting school and that's final!"

That would be my mother. This was the first time I had heard my parents speak. I must have missed the first part of the conversation, but I didn't need an introduction to I know what they were talking about.

"Bella come on," my father pleaded.

"NO, we have HAD this conversation"

They argue about this quite often nowadays. I was finally going to  
start school. Ugh. That was worse than thinking about the Volturi. This was where my Dad and I finally agreed. I didn't want to start school just as much as he didn't want me to go either. It was just a scary concept that I had hoped to avoid for at least for the next couple of years.

"Bella she doesn't want to even go!"

"That's not up to her is it? It's up to us! As her parents!"

"Fine, then I have decided I don't want her to go" my father retorted.

I bet Mom was rolling her eyes at him. "Edward what is this about? Is it honestly that big of a deal? It's just school, and we will be there! She is old enough now."

"No, Bella, it is not just school. She has just grown up so fast. A couple days ago, I  
heard Jacob thinking about doing "stuff" with Nessie. She isn't even seven yet!"

So that was why he had been growling at Jacob all the time.

"I know Edward. I want her to stay our baby too."

I heard them moving around. Mom must have climbed into Dad's arms.

He sighed. "It feels like yesterday she just wanted to sit on my lap and play the piano with me."

I heard them chuckle, and I knew the look that would be in their eyes and the  
smile that would be on their faces. Maybe it was time to get up, just to let  
them know I was awake…

I finally gave in a looked at the clock. Looks like I had been wrong. It was close to five am.  
. I slid out of bed and went to my closet. I pulled on a pair of jeans and purple V-neck top that showed the rise of my full rack. I easily filled out a C-cup, which had only happened recently. Dad would just love that. He hated to see me in anything that made me look more grown up than I was. I couldn't deny that I was happy when I woke up to find that I no longer had a flat chest. I basically got my boobs over night. I could have knocked my normally statuesque Dad over with a  
feather that day. I let out a small giggle, opened the door to my room and walked out.

My parents' room was two doors down from mine. They wanted to be able to hear me if I snuck out. I walked up to the door and poked my head in.

"Oh, good morning Nessie," my mom said with a smile.

"Morning," I yawned. "I thought I would just tell you that I was awake and going over to Grandpa and Grandma's house."

She nodded. "Ok sweetheart we will be over shortly."

I gave them both a hug and walked out. I was glad that I wouldn't be around for the rest of that conversation. Maybe Jacob and I could go hunting and have some alone time.  
Hmmmm.....

"Don't even think about it, Renesmee Cullen!" my dad shouted from his room.

I hated that he could hear my thoughts. Oh well, he was just going to have to get over it. I was growing up and it wasn't my fault he eavesdropped on my thoughts or that I was madly in love with Jacob. I was allowed to think what I wanted, which was mostly Jacob.

When I reached the door of the cabin I started to run.


	2. Good Idea

The wind was crisp and cool as I started running towards the big white mansion. It felt good to run, to let my mind clear. My long bronze colored hair whip around my face, When I heard a growl. I looked over and there standing next to my was a big russet colored wolf.

"Hey Jake!"

I sounded a little to excited to see him, but knew he didn't mind. The big wolf just smiled at me. OH god how I loved when he did that!

I decided to change my direction in which I was running, instead of heading for the open field that held the giant mansion, I turned to run deeper into the woods. Jacob just cocked his head in question but followed.

There was this great spot Jacob and I had found one day while we were hunting together. That was of course, when I was younger, my dad never let me go anywhere with Jacob now. So I figured this was a good time to go. With my dad safely back at the cottage hopefully not paying attention. As if Jacob could read my mind he picked up the pace we were running, knowing exactly where to go.

The opening in the woods was just ahead I could see it when Jacob ran in a different direction. I knew he was going to phase, so I continued into the meadow. It was beautiful. The sun had only risen a couple minutes ago, and was sending beautiful shades of pink and orange across the sky. I was so entranced in the beauty of it I didn't even hear Jacob approach until I felt his warm, long, strong arms surround me. From that moment he held all my attention.

I turned my self so I was facing his bare chest. It was perfectly sculpted and just the right shade of tan. I nuzzled into his chest, making my self at home. He just held me closer.

"So what's with the spur of the moment get away?" He asked in he husky deep voice, that sent shivers down mine spine.

"I don't know.... I saw you running and all of a sudden all I wanted to be with you, and just you." I answered honestly. Still smoothing my face over the flat planes of his chest.

"SHit Nessie!" He pulled away from me. No! was all I could think. Why did he have to do that. I felt so "cold" with out him around me. I didn't want to look hurt, and I wanted to keep the tears I was feeling inside. I didn't want to show Jacob what he had just done hurt me.

"what?!" I tried to say evenly, knowing my voice broke a little. I also knew that he heard it because a looked crossed his face.

" I'm sorry" he said taking me back into his arms. I liked that, it just felt so right.

" You know I want you! YOu are so hard to resist especially when you are so honest with me. But you know what your dad would do and _will _ do when he hears about this."

"So don't think about it" I offered " And he never will never know."

I pulled my face away from his chest to look into his eyes. He was looking down at me with total lust in them. Maybe he was actually considering what I wanted. I pushed myself on to my tipi-toes so I was closer to his mouth. Pushing him further to consider what I was asking. He lowered his head just enough so that our lips started to touch. It sent a feeling warmth through me. It felt so good, I pushed up a little more trying to deepen the kiss, to intensify it.

With the touch of our lips I used my gift. To show him exactly how much I wanted this. With that he let out a soft moan and pulled away.

"Nessie, I can't give you that, Not yet."

"why not?!" I said with more angry this time.

" Because your father would kill me! and have a field day doing it!"

" I won't let him! I swear." I said reaching up to meet his lips.

" hmmmm....." he murmured against my lips "Tempting but no. one little slip up in my thoughts about this...."

I cut him " SO just don't think about it!!!" I was getting angry as this conversation went on.

" I can't! You don't understand what you do to me, How I can't control my thoughts so well when you are around. If I give in now, then when we go back, and we are just sitting all I will be able to think about is how much I would want to do that again! Do you see the problem?"

He looked at me, his eyes ernest in what he had just said. That was what was really holding him back, the fact that my father was an overprotective fool. I couldn't deny it, he had a point. I looked away from his staring gaze and rested my head back on his chest. We were quiet for a minute

Then he slowly started to pull me down on to the ground with him, resting me in his lap. He had one hand holding my legs against him and the other caressing my back and shoulders. My head fit perfectly into the groove of his neck, just like it had been carved for me.

I took his had that rested on my thigh into my hands. My hands where miniscule compared to his. You know what they say big hands, big.... god stop Nessie or you are just going to get all aroused again, thinking about what he could do to you. God stop! He made his point, it wasn't going to happen today. But.....

I traced the lines in his palm with a feather light touch. Making circles over and over again. I knew he liked that and it would arouse him. I looked up to see what Jake was doing. To see if he had any idea I was trying again. He was just watching me. I looked up into his eyes. His gaze met mine just as ours lips touched. This time though it wasn't a struggle to make it more passionate, I could feel that he wanted it to. No matter what his words might have been 5 minutes ago.

I let go of his hand and entwined mine arms around his neck. I started to pull him to the ground with me. I was strong enough it wasn't hard. Plus he wasn't struggling. I pulled and he guided until my back rested in the soft grass. I broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. All I could see was the want and desire that we both burned for. He hovered over me finding my lips again waiting for him. I could feel his arousal against my leg.... Oh god! Yes this was it. What I had been wanting....

When I heard it. With that we both immediately broke away from the kiss. But we didn't move. Our heads just cocked in the direction it was coming from.

" awww FUCK! " Was all Jake said.

***********

**Please review! I love hearing what you guys think! Even a bad review is better than nothing! thanks for reading!**


	3. Think of the Devil

" aww shit!" Jake kept muttering.

I knew what was coming, but I couldn't move. It didn't seem like Jacob could either. We stayed there entwined with each other. Still looking for the on coming attack.

We could hear them approaching. I could just picture it now. What this would look like to him. The expression on his face. I started to shake. I could just imagine how livid his face would be.

"shhhh.... Nessie, its OK I won't let anything happen to you." Jacob comforted me. It would have worked to if it had been any other situation that this. I trusted Jacob completely. I trusted him to keep me safe. But i wasn't worried about me getting hurt. I was terrified for him! I knew my dad would never do anything to hurt, Jake on the other hand.

"JACOB BLACK!!!!! GET YOU HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!! OR I SWEAR TO GOD!!!"

They had reached the clearing and were in full view of Jacob and I. Jacob still positioned on top of me. My dad stood in the center with Emmett and Jasper on his flanks. I had never seen him the look on his face before. I swear I could see the anger roll off of him. That scared me for Jacob.

With one swift move Jacob was no longer on top of me. I laid on the ground looking and feeling ridiculous. How could I have been so stupid! Of course he would have been listening.

My dad, Emmett and Jasper started to approach us. My mom, Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie were just now making it to the clearing. Great did he really need to involve the whole family! I stood up so I was standing next to Jacob, flanking him. Was it wrong to get aroused just standing next to him? My dad had approached us now. I could see the fury in his eyes. My dad and Jacob's eyes were locked. My dad obviously reading Jacob's thoughts. His growling was increasing with every moment. I had never seen him actually look like a vampire, but he did now. I decided to speak.

" Dad Stop!"

He broke away from holding Jacob's stare and looked at me.

"what Renesmee?" he basically growled at me. It shook me a little. I wasn't use to my dad being mad with me. I was his little girl, which was exactly the problem.

"This wasn't her fault Edward." Jacob growled right back at my father. Oh like that would help the situation.

" Your right _dog_, you were the one who was violating my daughter!"

_Violating. _That's what my dad thought Jacob was doing. No! I wanted it, I was the one asking him to. It was what I wanted! Rosalie laughed in the corner. She loved an opportunity for Jacob to get trouble. My eyes flicker over to her giving her a death stare that shut her up immediately.

"No wait dad! thats not what was going on!" Not yet at least and he wasn't violating me. I was the one asking, begging him to do it. I knew he could hear me even though i didn't say it out loud.

He let a loud growl out through his tightly clenched teeth. I just inched closer to Jacob. Who unconsciously put his arm around me, great that didn't help anything. They both just stood there fuming at each other.

"please dad" I said in a small voice. " We weren't doing anything honest. Don't blame Jake. Please-- please?" My voice getting smaller each time. I didn't want there to be a fight because of me. I could visibly see my dad start to take deep breathes and start to calm him self. Jacob still stood with his arm draped over me, was shaking.

" Rensemee Carlie Cullen." He said each word with distinction. " please go back to the house with your mother. I want to talk to you there. And i want to talk to Jacob _here_" The last word and Jacob's name with laced with ice.

"No!" I said with authority. I wasn't leaving Jacob. Not with my dad like this. I promised him I would protect him. Plus I didn't trust my dad.

"That's not a request." He said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

I felt Jacob shift beside me. And suddenly he was at my ear blowing his warm delicious breath over me.

" Its ok Nessie. Go with Bella, I won't be far behind. I swear." I turned my head to look at him, I was shocked he wanted me to go. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to be next to him. I wanted him to protect me from my vampire father. I was a coward. I didn't want to face him alone. Which if I went home I was going to have to do. Jacob removed his arm from my shoulder and straightened up standing a good 6 inches taller than my dad.

" Go on Nessie. I will be right there." He gave me a little nudge and a perfect smile. It wasn't helping.

I slowly made my way over to my mother. When I reached her I looked up to meet her eyes all I could was an apology. That did it, I started to run, i didn't want to look in her eyes or any of them. I knew that this was all my father. He was the one who was listening to where we had been going. He was the one who stormed out to find us. None of the rest of my family had wanted him to follow me, that was clear. It was just him! Him and his over protective nature. As I was running I was crying- no sobbing, thinking about how much i truly hated my father right now.

I didn't want to go to the cabin, so I ran to the Carlisle and Esme's house. I ran straight into Alice's room. I shut and locked the door. Not that would keep him out. I was so angry! It was his fault! He ruined everything! I slumped down on Alice's unused bed. I felt the sobs heave at my stomach and the tears roll down my cheeks. I was ruining Alice's pillow case but I couldn't have cared less. I closed my eyes and all i could see was my father's hideously angry face. But I focused harder and that started to fade and imagines of Jacob finally came.

It felt sick of me to be thinking about the time in meadow, while Jacob was probably getting a beating. But I couldn't help it. I remembered how happy I was when I felt my back finally hit the soft dewy grass and the weight of him, of his body on top of mine. The excitement when I could feel his arousal next to my leg and the satisfaction of knowing he wanted this as much as I did....

I must have drifted off because when I woke to a knock at the door, the sun was almost completely on the other side of the sky.

**********

**I know this wasn't the best chapter. but the next one will be better. Please review and give me some of your ideas!!! Thanks!!**


	4. YOU!

I woke to a light tapping at the door. If it was my father, he was not welcome. I had no way of knowing who it was. So I thought, _if you are Edward Cullen you are not welcome to come._ But the knocking keep coming. OK so it wasn't my dad.

" Come in" I said in an exasperated tone. They knocked again. Shit, right I had locked the door, in the midst of keeping away from my father. I propped my self up on my elbow's I was covered with a a wool blanket. Great someone had come in and covered me. Probably Alice, hopefully it wasn't my dad. The thought of that just really pissed my off.

_Knock, Knock. _

Alright, alright, I was coming. That was weird though, if I was covered in a blanket they must have used the door? then why was it still locked?

Whatever it didn't matter. I threw off the blanket and let my feet touch the cold wood floor. I reach for the door and flipped the lock. I opened it a crack just so I could see who it was. I was shocked to see a beautiful, tan, tall, 16 year old boy looking at me. JACOB!

I threw open the door and rapped my arms securely around his neck. He just laughed his sexy husky laugh into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He rapped his arms around my back picking me up and carrying us further into the room.

He set me in the middle of the room. A wide smile spread across his face, as he took in my expression.

"You look like I just came back from the dead." He took his large index finger and smoothed it over the furrow between my brows.

"Well yeah! YOU made me leave you with my _father_" I said the last word as harsh as I could. Even if Jacob was alive and smiling, he wasn't getting off that easy with me. A couple days of no talking to him should do the trick.

" I do believe I told I would protect you if my dad found out." I teased him. The smile on Jacob's face grew even bigger. He just laughed. I loved when Jacob was like this. All smiley and full of laughter.

" So do you want to tell me what happened? and why you are the one here talking to me and not my dad? I thought for sure that we wouldn't be aloud to see each other again." I smiled up at him, chuckling. Like my dad could stop us. Everyone in this family except my dad had accepted Jacob and I. Clearly.

" You going to tell me or are you going make me beg?" He laughed and wound his arms around me again nuzzling his face into my neck and hair. He swiftly picked me up so my feet just left the floor. He carried me over the big bed. He sat down in the middle of the bed and pulled me with him, so I was sitting in his lap. Just like this morning, perfect, because that ended so great the first time. I looked at him. What was going on! Using the contact of our skin I asked him a the question again. I looked into his eyes. The smile and laughter he had been sporting earlier was gone.

"Jake what is it?" I asked quietly looking away from his eyes now. I stared at his hands. Thinking about how earlier I would be tracing circles on his palm trying to arouse him. He let out a large sigh. I was still waiting for him to tell me whatever it was that he was trying to dodge. Would he just spit it out already! I was ready, I could handle it. If we wanted to tell me that he had to leave, I could take it. Knowing I would just follow him. Maybe we could go somewhere out of reach of my dad. Yeah, that would work. We could be together just like we both wanted. I would never have to start high school.... Bonus.

I stared at his hand the anticipation killing me. He lifted his hand to my chin and pulled my face to his. He leaned in a kissed me. It almost match the one this morning when he had finally given in. Our tongues dance in unison, a perfectly choreographed dance. But something was also different, something that scared me. I broke the kiss. When I looked at his face he looked shocked.

"Do you really think we should be doing this after this morning? there is only so much my dad can take. Before he really does kill you." I said, spreading a smile across my face and touching my hand to his cheek. He sighed and smiled at me. He just ignored me and leaned his face into mine.

" I love you Renesmee Cullen. Always have, Always will." He whispered against my lips. I gasped I had never actually ever heard Jacob tell me he loved me. I just knew it. Just like I knew the sun would rise in the morning and set at night. But i couldn't deny I liked the way it sounded. The words sounded so wonderful coming off his lips, better than I ever imagined they could. I couldn't stand it, I felt my body starting to fill with heat and desire.

" Love you too, Jacob Black." Using his whole name just like he did mine. We both smiled at each other. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him to touch me and take me right there and then. I couldn't stand it, he was so tempting. I pushed my lips onto his, fierce and passionate. I pressed my body against him. I let our tongues start their perfect rhymed dance start over. My heart started to pick up, but he started to slow the kiss down. No that isn't what I wanted, I wanted it to go deeper stronger. He continued to slow our tongues so their dance was more of a waltz now. Then eventually he stop altogether.

"Nessie, I had a long talk with you father today." Ok so now he was finally going to tell me now. Right when he had just built me up, he was going to cut my off with a talk_ now. _ He was such a tease.

"OK." was all I could say. " As you can see it went quite well, considering I am sitting here with you." I nodded. Where was this going. He just smiled obviously aware of my confusion. " It was very interesting, I have to admit." OK, mind letting me in on it then, i just thought. " We can to some..... Agreements." He nodded like he had found the right word. His eyes looked sad though and I couldn't help reaching out to touch his cheek.

Huh, that was unexpected. "A_agreements_?" I hissed the word. " These _aagreements _being?" I didn't like the sound of the word agreements. Why did they get to come to agreements without me? I was part of this problem too.

"Well one of them is I get to stay with you, and your dad is going to back off. Well back off for Edward at least."

WHAT?! I was shocked. " m-my D-d-dad is going to back off?" I said in honest disbelief. All I could think next was, what had Jacob agreed to that my dad was agreeing this. "How did you swing that?!" I eyed him curiously. He chuckled.

"That's irrelevant. The point is we are together." He stroked my cheek as he said the word together. I liked that. _Together._ It sounded perfect. But I had to focus, what could he mean didn't matter. "What do you mean it is Irrelevant? How could it be irrelevant." I questioned him with an earnest look.

" Just that it isn't important." How could it not be important! It had to be something big if it got my dad to back off. What was my dad up to, he was letting us off the hook so easily. I eyed him suspiciously. "Lighten up Nessie!" He said shaking me, "its all going to be fine." I didn't know what to think, my dad was letting off, Jacob wouldn't tell me what he had to do to pull that, and what did he mean _all was going to fine?_ I was just so confused. "Is that all you two talked about?" Something flashed across his face that moment, but he covered it before I could be sure what it was.

"Yes." He said in an absolute tone. I didn't have time to contemplate, when I found his lips smashing into mine. I moaned softly they just felt so good. Warm and luscious. His fingers danced lightly across my hips, finding the bottom of my shirt. That was different, he never did this. Not that I was opposing. He pulled away, panting lightly. " I have to go."

"What? no! We were just getting started with the new agreement." I teased pulling on the back of his shirt as if to remove it.

"I am sorry Nessie. I will see you tomorrow OK? We are packing remember!" He smiled and kissed my lightly then jumping off the bed.

UGH how could I forget. We had to move to a new town, because well I couldn't start high school in Forks without it looking weird. Not that I even wanted to start school. I was totally fine if we lived in Forks forever without me ever going to school. Jake was out the door. When I heard it, my dad's voice quietly muted saying something as Jacob passed by. " Remember Jacob, what I told you. See you tomorrow." " Mmmmhmmm." Then I heard my dads foots quietly make there way to Alice's bedroom.

************

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Please review, I really like hearing what you all think! If you have any ideas for what I can do next PLEASE TELL me! I really appreciate it! Remember to review, It makes me want to continue. haha Thanks! xoxo**


	5. Daddy's little girl

**Hey everyone! **

**I have gotten at few comments asking me about what the conversation was with Edward and Jacob. So i have decided to post a little tidbit. It isn't much (because i don't want to give to much of later chapters away) but i think it will help move the story along. It is just a side note and right after this the story will pick right back up with Edward coming to talk to Nessie. I hope everyone enjoys it. I want to thank paintyouarainbow! you Helped me come up with a great story idea Thanks! Thanks to everyone who reads this. Remember to review, I always love hearing what you think!!!!! **

*****************

**JPOV**

I hated making her leave. (If I could have my way I would never leave Nessie's side.) I could see making her leave hurt her too. She walked away slowly only breaking my heart more, but I figured I shouldn't push Edward anymore. I was already in a shit load of trouble for being found on top of his daughter. I also knew Edward had heard what i was thinking, and they were defiantly not the cleanest thoughts i have ever thought.

When I saw her reach Bella, I heard the sob break from her chest. It only tore my heart more. I braced myself, I wanted so badly to run after her, to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was ok. I wanted to comfort her and make the tears going away, give her everything, anything she asked for, if it would make her better. I was almost ready to start running, it wouldn't take long to catch up with her.

"NO stay where you are Jacob, I-- We need to talk to you." He gestured to the rest of the family standing in front of me. "Everyone needs to talk to me?" That was a surprise. Normally everyone but Edward was chill with Me and Nessie fooling around. OK maybe not Rosalie, but who really cared what blondie thought, I sure didn't. But all of a sudden it hit me, like a boulder hitting the ground. This wasn't about what just happened, what they had walked into. This was about something entirely different something, they didn't want Nessie to know about.

"No your right its not about you _violating _her. But I would_ love_ to punish you for it dog, if you like?" He hissed. I smiled "No that's cool Edward, I would rather like to be able to go see Nessie again, in one piece." I said nonchalantly. He growled.

"Edward, Remember why we are here." I looked up it was the first time I remembered the entire family standing around us. It had been Alice who had spoken, she had a worried tone in her voice. It took me off guard. It made me start to worry, Alice was never worried unless something was bad.

"Oh, Like I could forget!" He snapped at Alice. OK something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Yes it is Jacob." Edward turned to me again. I looked around at everyone staring at me. Not until now had I noticed the expression they were all wearing. Shear worry and panic. But it was Edward's voice when he had said i was right. It was sad, panicked, the way it sounded if Bella or Nessie was in_ trouble. _Again something clicked, who was the only one not standing here with us? Nessie. This had something to do with Nessie. Something that scared all of them.

"Right again Jacob." His voice quiet. I didn't want to be right about this. I wanted to be way in left field with this one. Not my Nessie. My sweet perfect Nessie.

"Alice saw something this morning. That's why I came to find you. But I guess I forgot to figure in that you would be with Nessie, and seeing you on top of her only made me loose it even more...." He trailed off, but Emmet cleared his throat. Bringing him back to the conversation at hand.

"As you were saying?" I prompted. He tensed up at the thought of returning to telling me what alice had saw. Whatever it was, (and it was bad) he didn't want to say it out loud. I had a feeling that he would much rather be talking to me about having sex with his daughter than say what he was about to. He chuckled at my thought.

"Like I was saying, Alice saw something this morning, something bad,"

"That being?" I was anxious for him to spit it out. The sooner he told me the sooner I could back and protect Nessie.

"The Volturi." I knew that name at once. Anything involving them wasn't good. The last time the Volturi name came up with the Cullens was, when we were in the meadow and they were deciding whether to let Nessie and all of us live or die. Anything involving them meant trouble.

Edward continued. "Their planning something... a way to get Renesmee." I heard Esme gasp. It must have been the first time she had heard it, since they had ran of the house as fast as the possibly could.

******** **

**Like i said a little tidbit. The conversation goes on for a quite a while longer in my head. But all will be explained and revealed in due time. I couldn't very well give away what is to come in later chapters. Well now i guess back onto the Original story from Renesmee's point of view. I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as i liked writing it. Please review! I want to know what everyone thinks!!!! I would like to get at least 5 reviews, it would make me feel good. (even if they are bad.)Thanks. Keep reading for RPOV.**

***********

**RPOV**

All i could do was blink! What was that I had just heard. _Remember what i told you you, Jacob. _Remember what?! Jacob had totally dodged that part of our conversation. I had asked him what he had to agree to be allowed to see me, but he totally diverted the conversation by kissing me. Totally unfair. He also completely shut me down when i asked if they had talked about anything else. I couldn't focus, what was I hearing now? what was that little remark between them? What was being kept from me?

I was staring into space, not really focusing on anything. Going over and over it in my head. There had to be a logical answer somewhere. Something Jake had said to me that would explain this. Nope there wasn't.

"Nessie?" My dad said quietly, leaning against the door frame. He was looking at me for approval to enter. My eyes flickered to him standing there.

"What?" I growled. I didn't want to talk to him, and he knew it. That is why he hesitated at the door.

"I would like a word," He said it so nonchalantly.... it bothered me.

_Like you really have to ask. Even if I said no you would still do it._ I thought. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of me talking to him. If he wanted to talk to me he would have to do a monologue, with me only thinking my comments.

" NO you are you right i don't need to ask, but I would rather have a conversation, then have to listen to your answers through your thoughts.

_Well thats just to bad isn't?_ I tried to be as sarcastic as I could in my thoughts. But a smirk came on his face. He knew as I did I wasn't going to be able to do that through our whole conversation. I just couldn't stay mad at him, I was daddy's little girl.

_FINE! Whatever come in!_ He smiled in victory and came into the room. He approached the bed and took the spot next to me. I sat crossed legged, with my arms securely crossed over my chest and a pout on my lips. I hated that he could win so easily.

" Nessie, I am really sorry about today." I let out a snort. I wasn't having any of it.

_Sure. _

"No really. I hate seeing you hurt, but it was necessary."

"Nessacary!" I screamed. Shit. It was the first word I had said to him, but I couldn't contain my anger.

" You may not understand now--" He was looking down, "But you will."

"YOU completely overacted DAD!! So don't go tell me that it was necessary!" I was beyond anger now. I was fuming. How could he sit there and tell me it was necessary for him to be an overprotective father, but yet that he was sorry. Either he was happy being overprotective or he was sorry and he was backing off.

His head lifted up. " I am backing off Nessie." He had heard that in my thoughts and thought it appropriate to comment on.

" Your what?" I looked at him stunned. I felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't breath. He was actually backing of just like Jake had said. I was so angry about the necessary comment, I had forgotten about what Jake had told me. That he was backing off, well backing off for Edward.

" Yeah, I thought Jacob had told you?" he looked confused, like he had missed something. I just shook my head _He did, I just forgot. _I was to embarrassed to say it out loud. I was embarrassed I had over reacted, (like what my dad does) I smiled to my self. I was embarrassed I haven't let him finish. I guess, i just assumed that he was taking it back. I blushed, how stupid I was for acting like that. My eyes started to well up with tears, I felt so stupid for yelling at him.

"I am sorry." I looked up at him. He was just smiling at me. I felt like his little girl again. It made me smile wider and a tear roll down my cheek.

" Its fine nessie. Don't cry. You had reason to be angry with me. I understand. Like I said, I told Jacob I was backing off. We came to agreements we could both agree to." There it was that word again..... Agreements! How I hated being on the outside of these agreements. How could they decide what was fair wasn't I a person anymore, I person with wants and needs. What if they had agreed to not let Jake and I become.... well closer. That I simply couldn't agree to.

"Do you mind letting me in on these agreements?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"They aren't important sweetheart." He sounded just like Jake! What was it they didn't want me to know about the agreement they had come to. It was important. Because it all mattered to me.

" Nessie, Just be happy I am letting you see Jake, and stop over analyzing everything." He took his index finger and pressed it to my forehead. I smiled. Maybe I was being a little over reactive, couldn't help it. I got it from my mother. Plus Jake surely would have incorporated sex into the agreement. Wouldn't he? I was suddenly questioning where or not he wanted to do that with me. NO stop Nessie, of he would have and he does want to have sex with you, remember him telling you he loved you. I smiled at the memory, of whispering he loved me.

"Nessie,"

"Yes dad?"

"Will you promise something." Umm.... well the was depending-- he cut me off mid thought "that you won't go sneaking off like that again?" It was the least I could do especially if he was backing off because that would no longer be necessary. So I shook my head. I could do that. We smiled at each other. Then a look came to his eyes.

" What?"

"How about we go play your mother her lullaby. I know she would like that." He had a smile on his face. I shook my head again. I would like that too. I had been a while since I got to play with my father, something I always enjoyed doing.

***********

**I hoped you liked it! I am thinking in the next chapter I will incorporate more of the Cullen family. Review!! Good or bad reviews! Love hearing from you guys! **

**Thanks!**


	6. Oops You were suppose to hear that

****************

It felt good not be angry with my father. We always got along, and it was just recently that we were fighting a lot. I was happy he had suggested playing for my mother. It had been such a stressful day, only playing would relieve how i felt.

We started down the stairs, everyone was positioned in different areas of the enormous living room. Jasper and Emmet entranced into a game on TV. Alice, Rosalie and my mother all tiding the already spotless area. I could smell Esme in the kitchen cooking dinner. Great, I just realized I was starving. Carlisle was hunched over a giant book in the corner of the room.

Suddenly all the eyes were on me and my dad as we desended the stairs.

"Well well Well, Look at sleeping beauty." Uncle Emmet laughed. I blushed I had been sleeping all, crying wore me out. "haha. Your right, here I am. What's it to you? does it bother you I get to sleep." I teased. "No. You are the one who misses out on the interesting things in life." He winked at me. "OH I am sure. Like hearing all you adults at night? I'll pass but....thanks."I shuddered at that thought. I was very grateful that I could sleep. I didn't want to hear or think about what my parents did at night. He just laughed and again and turned his attention back to the game. Jasper, Rosalie and Alice laughed. " Alice?"

"yes renesmee?" She said looking up from the crystal vase she was arranging already perfect freesia in.

"Were you the one who put that blanket over me?" She smiled and laughed. "Yes it was. I was afraid you would get cold." she winked at me. I didn't really get cold. Seeing how I always ran warm. If I had been awake, I assume she would have comforted me with my crying, but since I wasn't she thought it was a good gesture.

My mom was standing over next to us now, having drop her feather duster. She was talking softly to dad, it was almost to fast, I caught about every third word.

"Edward..." something to fast for me to catch. " Alice saw more....." Still more words I failed to catch. " A guy." Then they notice that I was no longer focusing on the rest of the family, but on them. My mom became very animated at this new realization.

"Sweetheart!" she came over pulling me into a hug. "I am so pleased you and your dad have worked things out. I hate it when the two people I love most in the world, fight. " she said into my hair. I loved my mom so much. Being in her arms I totally forgot about everything that had happened today. I had loved my mother even before I was born. It was comforting to be in her arms. She rubbed her hands across my back.

"Me too mom. Me too." I pulled back from her embrace and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with love and care for me. "Dad and I are going to play you, your lullaby."

"That would be wonderful Nessie, you know i love it when you both play for me. With that wonderful harmony you composed." She looked thrilled. I loved it.

The rest of the family had set down whatever they had been previously doing, and were joining us. Rosalie was next to pull me into a hug. "Even though I hate the _dog_, I hate seeing you upset even more. I _even_ told Edward he was over reacting." I smiled. Rosalie was defiantly my second mother. She cared, loved, and treated me like I was her daughter. Rose always wanted to have kids or her own, but Carlisle changed her before she had the chance. "Thanks rose." Rosalie hated Jacob, so if she was saying my dad had over reacted, he defiantly had. My dad rolled his.

"Me and Nessie, have already talked about that." He turned to look at me. "I thought we were going to give you mother a little concert Nessie?"

"Yes we are." I looked up and smiled at my dad. I broke away from Rosalie and headed for the beautiful piano. Like I said, it had been a while since I had played. It used to be my favorite pass time. My mother used to literally have to pry me off the keys. I had learned from a very early age to play, from my father of course.

I positioned myself on the black bench. My father sat down gently beside me. I let my fingers drift lightly over the keys. They felt smooth and cool under my touch. My dad started to play. He played the soft melody at the low part of the piano. I pushed on one the keys. It let out a perfect pitched tone. I started playing the intricate harmony on the opposite end than my father. The song started to soar and dance in perfect harmony. With every punch of the keys, the music eased my tension. I didn't even have to think about where my fingers would land, so I let my mind drift. I let my mind soar over this morning in the meadow, the look on my dad's face as he entered the meadow, seeing Jake at the door, his kisses, what my dad had said: _Remember what i told you, _it's meaning that I still didn't know,my dad coming into the room to speak with me, my dad telling me he was backing off, my exchange with Emmet, the few words I had managed to pick from the conversation my dad and mom were sharing, and now playing for my mom. I let it all flash through my mind, and I let all of it flow out of my mind along with the music.

Before I knew it the song had ended, and we had started playing a new song. An original composition that my dad had written for me. I was feeling extremely calm by the time that song came to a close. I almost felt.... tired. Even though I had been sleeping all day. I let the music wash over me and felt myself drift into oblivion.

**********

When I woke the next morning, I was tucked in, in my bed in the cottage. My blinds where drawn tight not letting in the sun, that so badly wanted to make its way into the room. I felt groggy as I shook off the sleep that clung tightly to my eyes. What time was it? I had know idea. It had been a long time since I had actually woken when the sun was in the sky. I tried to listen for my mom and dad in their room. But it was silent. It must be sort of late, if my parents were already over at Grandpa and Grandma's.

I got out of bed slowly, feeling very stiff. It was the kind of stiffness you only got from a night of stillness. I went to my closet and pulled on the first thing I touched. I didn't matter what I wore we were _packing. _I didn't even know why we were packing, Esme and Alice would just by new things. That made me shudder. I didn't want to pack, because that just led us one day closer to moving, to starting a new school.

I arrived at the white mansion a few minutes later. I walked in expecting to find everyone in the living room, preoccupied with their usual activities. That isn't what I found. I walked in to a tight circle of vampires and one werewolf gathered around the coffee table. They were all whispering, their voices no louder than pin drops. It felt eerie. I felt awkward, like I was listening to a private conversation of strangers. The kind when you over hear something and you don't want to listen but you can't help but lean your head in a little closer.

Should I interrupt? Should I come back later? Should I listen? They had to know I was here? Or where they to focused to have noticed my entrance? Why was Jacob here? I knew he was suppose to help us pack (not that we really need to do much packing, because we would probably just but new things.). I had a million questions tumbling around in my head. I didn't know what to make of this. But all of those were put to a stand still, when I heard a what they were saying.

"_renesmee..." _I heard alice say in such a quiet voice only a vampire could hear it. It caught my attention immediately. This little secret meeting/huddle was about me? I focused more intently now. Apparently my entrance was unobserved by them. As I focused my hearing more on the conversation, all i could hear were words that sounded like stifled mumbles. But then I caught something more.

_"his name is Abram." _It was Alice who spoke again. She clearly wasn't as good as the others at stifling her high ringing voice. More stifles. Then Jake let out a loud growl, throwing back his head. And for the first time since I had entered the room, he noticed me. There was a look in his eyes, a look that frightened me. But he instantly covered it.

" Oh Nessie! Good Morning, Love." Jacob's words caught the attention of my whole family. Whose eyes all flickered to me. They started breaking up the little huddle they had formed around the coffee table. Evidently aware that I had heard and seen their secret little meeting. I had to be careful not the think about what I had just heard. I knew my dad would be listening to my thoughts, just to know what I had heard while I was eavesdropping.

"HI Jake!" I smiled widely, acting as if I had just entered the room and as if I was unaware of anything abnormal. "I didn't think you were going to be here so early." He walked over to me, crossing the room in four strides. He rapped his arms around me. They were nice, warm, and felt perfect.

"Obviously you have know idea what time it is. It is after 10 am." He said all of this into my hair as I rapped my arms around his long neck.

"Oh, Is it really 10?" He laughed. My dad let out a little growl. My eyes flickered to him, but he put up his hands in apology. Clearly it was just out of habit. Emmet and Jasper laughed. "Silly me. I guess." I blushed.

" Its fine." He kissed my cheek and broke away.

"I am sorry I broke up your guys little meeting." I looked around to see if anyone was going to tell me what it was about. Nothing.

" Its cool, we were just finishing, anyway." Jake said nonchalantly. Apparently no one was going to tell me what it was about. I was just going to have to ask Jake about it later.

" So I was thinking you could help me pack up my closet?"I looked up at Jake. I laughed at the thought, that alone was going to take me all day.

"NOOOO!!" Alice had a horrified look on her face. Everyone jump, they all had worried look on their faces. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"What Alice? what is it?" Jasper was asking her urgently, rapping his around her. She just shook her off. My dad laughed, while he shook his head at Emmet and Carlisle. I had obviously missed that exchange. Alice turned to me.

"NOOO! Nessie you can't keep your _old_ clothes!" She said the word old with such disdain that it scared me.

"Alice my clothes aren't old. I have barely wore half of them."

"Still you can't honestly believe that I wouldn't have already set up a new closet for you, in the new home." Of course she had. She was Alice. I didn't mind so much that she had already bought my new wardrobe, but I needed alone time with Jacob. I needed to ask him about the little meeting. I knew he would tell me, because I was his imprint. Whatever I wanted, I got. So i needed to make a big deal out of this, to have this as an excuse.

"But Alice," I wined. "I like some of the clothes I have now. Plus half of them I haven't even gotten to wear, and I was so looking forward-- " I changed what i was going to say, it didn't sound like me. It also didn't look like it was working. So I decided to change tactic's. "You know Alice if you let me keep the half of my closet that I haven't worn(of course), You could always make my new closet bigger?" I smiled at her, leaving the bait hanging in the air. I swear I saw her eyes bug out of her head. She loved the opportunity to expand a closet, especially mine. Emmet, and my dad laughed.

" OK deal!" She squealed. Perfect. Now I got my alone time. I turned to Jacob.

"Shall we?" I smiled up at him.

"Of Course." With that I grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

***********

**Hey everyone! I have been having writers block a little. So I am sorry if this chapter isn't exactly perfect (and maybe a little boring). I am trying to move the story along so that we can get to more interesting parts, that I am planning. But I also want to incorporate more of the other wonderful characters of twilight. It would be a little boring if it was just Jacob, Nessie, and Edward always having the same problem over again (I think). I am also sorry for how long it is. So please review and tell me what you think. Good OR Bad reviews! Just let me know. I would love to get at least 5 reviews. It would make me feel good. Thanks! **


	7. Oh Wow

We sat on the floor of my closet. We had probably gotten through about 3/4's of the shirts, and there were still about 20 piles of shirts surrounding us. We hadn't talked very much other than a few words about passing a shirt or how many I have. It was never like this we me and Jacob. We always had an easy way of talking to one another. It felt very awkward.

" Nessie I can't believe how many shirts you have!" He looked at me. This had been our conversation for the past two hours.

" Well Alice is my aunt." I looked over at Jake. He was focused on folding a light blue cashmere v-neck sweater. Clearly he wasn't going to tell me, I was just going to have to ask.

"Jake?" My voice was quiet, I was very nervous. What if he got mad? I didn't want to make him angry, but this not knowing was killing me.

"hmmm?" He cocked his head in my direction. A questioning look on his face. He looked so adorable when he did that. I had to fight a sudden urge to kiss him. No I needed to focus. Now that I had his attention, and i couldn't the look in his. The look that he clearly wanted to give me whatever i wanted, I was nervous.

"What were you guys talking about this morning?" I didn't look at him. I focused on a shirt in my hands, twisting and turning it so I never need to look into his eyes. He didn't answer. I had to look up, I had to see in his eyes what he was thinking about. I met his eyes. There was a look I couldn't decipher. Again he quickly masked it.

"Oh that." He laughed and shook his head. " You caught that did you?" He continued laughing. Why was he laughing, I didn't see the humor in it.

"Yeah I did. It was kind of hard to miss." I said a matter of fact. Jake just continued to laugh. " You don't need to worry about that, Nessie." I just looked at him, I was shocked. " Why do you keep saying that. I heard you guys say my name! It was about me! So clearly I need to worry about it!...." I was shouting at him. He made no attempt to stop me. I was so frustrated with the answer of: I didn't need to worry about it. I was standing over him panting, trying to catch my breath from my tirade.

"Calm down Nessie," He reached up for my hands, taking them between his. He gently pulled me into his lap. "Do you really want me to tell you? It will ruin the surprise. But if you want i will tell you." His voice was so calming, soothing. He still held my hands tight in his. I didn't say anything. "So do you want me to tell you?" I nodded my head. I wanted to know. I hated surprises.

"Well everyone knows how nervous you are to start school. So this morning your dad called a meeting to discuss you a new school present. Just something that would make it easier." My eyes widened. It was a logical answer to why they had been having a meeting with out me. But it didn't explain why Alice had said a man's name. Abram was what she had said. This name that had sent Jacob growling fiercely. The present excuse didn't answer that.

"What about Abram?" I asked shyly. I was still nervous he would get upset.

"Who?" He had a confused look on his face. I wasn't sure if he was confused about the name or that I knew about that. "Alice had said something,-- well a name. Abram? What was that about?" He still looked confused, but also like he was thinking.

" I don't recall Alice saying anything about an Abram?" He stuttered at the name. "Nessie you know I would tell you if I knew." He snuggled his face into my neck. He started kissing my hair, my neck, and my jaw bone. It was a total distraction, I couldn't focus on anything I was thinking or on what he was saying into my skin. I turned my head so that our lips met. There was no hesitation as our tongues started their dance. He rapped his arms around me pulling me closer. I felt us start to fall back knocking over a perfect stack of clothes. The kiss only got deeper, there was no sign of letting up. I liked that. I liked that the passion was increasing and not being muted.

I was the one who broke the kiss. I looked at his beautiful face. I was sprawled out over his body with his huge hands placed perfectly on my hips. He just gazed back at me, questioning what I was doing. I bent my head back in, meeting his lips again. He rolled my over, ruining another pile of clothes. He was on top of me. His hands were no longer on my hips, but were now either side of my head, holding up his weight so not to crush me. He bent down and kissed me, but broke away before it could get to intense.

" I love you Nessie." I blushed. I loved hearing that he loved me. It sent a warm tingling feeling through me. "I love you too." I did. I loved him more than anything else. I wanted him more than anything else. I'd be happy if we could stay like this forever, him positioned on top of me, and me able to stare at him.

His eyes drifted over me. I was only now aware of what I was wearing. I had on a low cut frilly white shirt, and dark wash jeans. He started to kiss me, then he slowly started to move to my chin, my jaw bone, my neck, my collarbone, and down from my collarbone to my chest. Where he stop just above the swell of my left breast. I felt cold with out his lips on my body. He picked up his left hand from where it stood next to my head and move it down my side till it reached the bow that was tied tightly between my cleavage. He pulled on one of the ties letting it fall open. Then his hand continued its journey to the hem of my shirt. With the bow untied it was easy to see my bra and more of my breasts. I moved my hands from around his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. If he was undressing me, then I was going to do the same. It was only fair.

His fingers drifted lightly against my skin as he started to raise my shirt. He pulled it so it exposed my stomach, then a little higher so it exposed my bra and breasts fully and then he lifted it off and over my head. I had reached the last button on the bottom of his shirt and started to pull the shoulders off of him. He helped me, by shrugging out of it. He was beautiful. The planes of his chest were flawlessly sculpted and tinted brown. My slightly pallor skin looked white against him now. I lifted my head to plant a kiss on his chest. I kissed his shoulders and his very broad chest. The heat of his skin felt amazing against my lips. I suddenly felt his lips at my neck again working his way down to my chest.

Again he reached the swell of my breast, but instead of stopping like he had the last time he continued to kiss. The hand that had just helped him remove my top now rapped around me to my back. It brushed up and down my spine searching for the clasp that held my bra fastened in place. He found it and in one smooth move it, so it no longer held a place on my body.

I blushed. I had never been this exposed to Jacob before, What if he didn't like the way I looked? What if I disappointed him? Doubt suddenly washed through me. I had wanted this moment to come, and now that it was here I was nervous, scared even. As if he could sense my nervousness.

"You are so beautiful Renesmee. I am nervous too. But we both want this. It feels so rights. We belong together." His words washed over me like a song. His words vanquished all my fears. Like he said we belong together. _We belong together_, They rang so true. " I know we do." I whispered into his ear. He gently took his left hand and cupped my breast. Amazing! It felt so magnificent against my sensitive flesh. A smile broke out across his face.

"You like that?" I asked teasing him. He laughed, and I think I even saw him blush. "Yes Nessie, I do." He leaned in and kissed me. His thumb brushed lightly over the peak of my breast. I groaned a little at the sensation the washed through me as he touched me. I let my hands slid up and down his chest and over his shoulders. I ran my fingers through his hair, bringing him in closer to me. I wanted no space between us. I wanted to be connected. I lowered my hands down his chest again, but instead of making the trail up I settled for the waist band of his jeans. I found the button and unhooked it, and unzipped the zipper. He mimicked my motions, dragging his giant hands down the side of my body. Finding the button of my own jeans and undid it. I loved this!

One of his hands undid my pants as the other kneaded my chest. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused. I could feel Jake's own arousal as I pulled away at his pants. He looped his long fingers in my belt buckles and slid my jeans down my legs. We were both now just in our underwear. Jake lying on top of me, kissing my neck, touching my breasts. This was perfect. This very thing was exactly how I had imagined my first time. Except I am not sure I imagined it feeling this good when he touch me.

I was grateful for the bra and underwear I was wearing. Not that I had been planning this, but it was the luck of the draw that I should be wearing, a pink lacy bra with matching underwear. Jake seem to like them. His eyes widened when he had seen the lace bra, and now he was smiling even bigger as he removed my pants to reveal matching underwear.

"If I didn't know any better I would have thought you had planned this." He laughed against my stomach, his eyes still on me. I smiled and chuckled.

"Your just lucky I guess." I winked at him and laughed a little more. His face was suddenly in mine. "I _am_ the luckiest man in the world Nessie." And he kissed me with complete lust and passion. I pulled at his boxers, I was ready for him. I was completely aroused and ready for him. He got my hint and pulled my pink lace underwear off my body. I did the same to him. Suddenly we were both completely exposed. There was nothing between us, no barrier of clothes, just our bodies touching. I felt him starting to shift his weight, and suddenly his arousal was up against mine waiting for permission to enter.

I looked up at him and smiled, I was ready, I wanted this. He looked down at me taking my smile as permission to continue. His large hand grab hold of my thigh and brought me leg around his waist. It gave him perfect access to my enterance that was eargly waiting for him. He pushed a little at my entrance, and then withdrew. I moaned a little. He just smiled. This time he pushed a little harder, going a little deeper, and then withdrew. The next push was the hardest of all, but he fully entered this time. I let out a whimper. It hurt a little, my eyes started dew up at the new pressure. He stopped and look down at me, looking at me.

"Nessie are you ok? we can stop? I don't want to hurt you." I clenched my eyes. No I didn't want him to stop. I didn't answer, the pain I had felt a minute ago had started to subside.

"No No Jake, please keep going. I want you to." He looked down to make sure I meant it. I nodded my head and smiled.

He started out slow, moving back and forth. This didn't hurt this felt good, great actually. I felt it building in my stomach, the pleasure. I moaned to encourage him on. I wanted him to go faster, deeper, harder. He took my cue and started to pick up pace. It felt extraordinary.

"Jake... Oh jake." I wanted him to see how much pleasure he was giving me. I wasn't even sure my power would explain properly how i was feeling. With every rock of his body, the pleasure built.

"Yes Jake..." I was moaning with every thrust of his hips. My back involuntarily moved away from the floor in an arch towards his chest. I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to myself. This was complete ecstasy! My moans started to turn into light screams of pleasure. He was going deeper and faster, continuing to thrust and build pleasure for me. I started to move my hips in the same rhythm he had created. It only brought on more pleasure. With my hips moving with his he could go deeper and harder. He thrust again, this time the pleasure that had been building exploded. OH MY GOD! I had never felt this feeling before. I had NEVER felt this phenomenal!

So this was what an orgasm was like. The feeling of my orgasm made my toes curl, my hands fit in my hair, and my eyes clenched in pleasure.

"Oh--MY-- GOD!" I was shouting. I was just hoping to go my parents didn't decide to come back and hear this. "Jake.... Jake..... Jake!" I threw my arms over his shoulders and pulled him towards me, scrapping my nails into his back. I was shaking it felt so good."Oh Nessie!" I knew he had reached his climax too, as he thrust harder into me.

He started to slow his rhythm before finally stopping. I was panting again, but this time not from anger. He slump over on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair and over his back, as our chest rose and fell in unison. I kissed his cheek the was pressed up against mine. "That was amazing Jake." I whispered into his ear. He leaned back so I could see his smiling face. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" I laughed at him. "there aren't even words for the way I felt!" He leaned in and kissed me.

He rolled off the top of me, so the we were laying side by side, in my enormous closest. I rolled onto my side so that I was facing him. He had a huge grin stretched across his face as he stared up at the ceiling. I nestled up against his side. He turned so his long arms could engulf me. I felt so safe in his arms. He was smiling and kissing my hair. "I love you Nessie." "I love you too!" I kissed his naked chest again.

Just like an alarm clock set to wake you from a perfect dream, I heard my parents enter the small cottage. Great, I wasn't aloud to stay blissed out for to long was I.

"Jake?"

"I know Nessie I heard them too." He released me, and with perfect unison we jumped up and started gathering all our clothes. I looked around. The piles of my clothes we had been spending hours folding, were all strewn out across the closet. I was completely dress. I looked about normal, hopefully.

"Jake!" I said in a harsh whisper. He looked up from trying to find his top, "Don't think about this ok?" He nodded his head and went back to looking for his shirt. I know my dad had agreed to back off, but I still would rather this stayed between Jake and I.

I situated myself on the floor again acting like I had been folding a White T-shirt.

"Knock, Knock." My dad, Alice and my mom stood at the door. "Oh Hey guys." I said. They had entered the room and looked around. They looked around obviously confused at why there wasn't more done, since me and Jake had been here almost half the day.

"What have you two been doing in here?" My mom voicing her curiosity. Crap how was I going to explain this.

" Well.... We were folding clothes and then Jake made a comment about one of my shirts, so I hit him." That was plausible right? I shot Jake a look. He nodded his head in agreement. Good he thought it was a good excuse. "Anyway he hit me back and before I knew we had ruined all the work we had done this morning." I smiled. They just looked around the room. Maybe my lame excuse had worked.

"hmm." My dad let out. Then he focused back on my. " Nessie, We don't want to disturb you but, we have something for you." I looked up at him confused. They were all smiling at me. I turned my head to Jake, he was just smirking at me.

"Oh ok! well give it to me." I stuttered a little. I put out my hand thinking it was something small that they would give me to unwrap. My dad just shook his head, mom just smiled, it was alice who spoke. "Oh don't be silly honey. Its not in here with us. You have to follow us to get it." What? She just took my already outstretched hand and pulled me out the door. Everyone followed behind. They must have been very excited because Alice started running at vampire speed out of the house.

"Wait Alice the blind fold!" Rosalie was yelling at her. There was a blind fold involved. She stopped suddenly yanking a bandanna around my eyes. "No peaking Renesmee."

"I never peak Aunt Alice." I laughed as she pulled my again. We came to a of jolt of a stop. I could smell we were in the garage, and the entire family had joined us.

"Ok Edward, on the count of three. One, Two, Three." The blind fold was suddenly removed and right before my eyes stood a beautiful black Cadillac XLR-V. It was exactly the one I had been asking my dad for. I was awestruck!

"Oh My God! DAD!! you didn't! I love it!" I was squealing incoherent sentences. I was jumping up and down still squealing with excitement.

"I knew you wanted one, and we all thought that it would be a good starting high school gift. Something to make it easier."

"I love it dad!" I ran over and hugged my dad. I peck him on the cheek. "Your welcome Nessie." He laughed. I turned to my mom. "Thank you mom." I hugged, and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you like it." I hugged, thanked and kissed the rest of my family. I finally got to Jake. "So this was the surprise you were talking about this morning." I said as i hugged him. "yep. I knew you would love it." "Thanks" I said as I leaned in a kiss him. I pulled away. "But it still isn't better than the gift you gave me." I leaned back into the kiss.

**************

**Hey guys! **

**So this is my second long chapter in two days, it probably looks like I have no life, (I do i promise) but I am having such a good time writing all these chapters. I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I like writing them. Remember to review. It makes me want to continue writing. Ok so this was my first lemon I have ever written. I am sorry if it wasn't that great, But i didn't want to raunchy with Jacob and Nessie(especially their first time). I hope you liked it. Up next I think it is about time Nessie started school finally! hahaha. Well remember to review! Love hearing from you guys! Tell me what you think about the lemon in this. Please tell me if you think it was terrible. Hope you all enjoy again. Thanks! **


	8. Stupid Stomach!

The next few days were a blur. I tired to spend as much time away from the house as possible. It upset me to see my family roaming around, packing up the few things they would take. Seeing them going around not caring in the least, the we would be leaving in a few short days. Seeing that sparked something in me. It made something twitch in the pit of my stomach, something I couldn't pin point. I just decided to spend the last of ours days out in the garage with my new car and Jake.

The green smudged together as I started out the window. We had left Forks and were headed to Astoria Oregon. Astoria had a population of 10,000 people, so it was bigger than forks. That was a plus. I continued to stare out the window whispering goodbyes to all things I knew, as I watched them disappear. I sat in my car with Jacob driving. My mom and dad followed in their own cars behind us, along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet. Alice and Jasper had left a few days ago, Alice had mumbled something about the house not being quiet ready. I hadn't really paid attention. Still I looked out the window. The scenery was changing slightly. It drifted from places i recognized to images unfamiliar.

The car glided lightly across the wet black pavement. The closer we got to our new home the sicker I began to feel. The feeling was almost the need to vomit, but not quite. It pulled at my stomach. I just couldn't place were the was coming from. This... fear I was feeling. I couldn't actually be this nervous to start high school. Could I? I mean every one of my relatives had said it wasn't that bad. Especially because we kept our distance, so it wasn't hard to keep our secret. They also assured my that since I was raised a "vegetarian" it wouldn't be to much of a challenge being surround by humans. Even thinking about the encouragement wasn't helping. My stomach twisted more. It was a feeling that something wasn't right and this was my body's way of tell my that, by making me sick.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. It was the only thing helping my stomach. Deep breath in....... and out. Again In..... and out. Jacob must have heard my exaggerated breathing, cause unexpectedly i felt his hand rubbing at my shoulder.

"Its ok Nessie. High school really isn't that bad. Plus we will all be there together." I scuffed, how could he say high school wasn't that bad. He never finished the first time. I didn't say anything, I just looked over at him and forced myself to smile.

The drive didn't take long, and before i knew it Jake turned the car onto a private drive. It was long, just like the drive to our old house, and wound its way into the trees and towards a lovely light blue mansion.

It was precious. There was a white veranda that rapped around the entire bottom level. All the windows had small white shudders, and the bottom level with the veranda was nothing but window. The driveway circled around a small garden in the center. Jake pulled the car to a stop perfectly in front of the stairs that lead to the front to door. Alice starting coming out of the small white door the minute I opened mine.

"Nessie! Look at it! don't you love it!" She was squealing with excitement. "You are going to love your room! I have set it up exquisitly!" I smile and stared up at the house. It was three stories tall, and gracefully crafted.

Alice was pulling on my arm, no yanking on my arm so that I followed her inside. "I want to be the first to show you your room." She yanked me up three flights of stairs till we reached the top floor.

"Close your eyes." I obeyed just wanting to get this over with. "Ok Alice, show me already." She pulled me into to her, so she could cover my eyes to make sure i didn't peek. I heard the door swing open. Alice guided me in and removed her hand from my eyes.

I stood there awestruck. The bed was pushed up against the wall. It was the color of ivory with canopy of frothy material hanging down till it hit the floor. The entire room was painted a light cream yellow and every accent was ivory just like the bed. The huge windows both held beautiful curtains that if you closed would clearly block out the sun. The room was huge, but I knew the closet was bigger.

"Oh Alice, Its wonderful! I love it!" I hugged her. I truly did love this room. It fit my personality and my style. It wasn't to much, but just enough. I knew Esme had probably designed the room, and Alice the closet.

"Wait till you see the closet!" I knew that was coming the minute I approved the room. Alice was happy about the room but she was ecstatic about the closet she set up for me. She took my hand and dragged me to double doors across from the bed. Great.... double doors exactly what I need. She dropped my hands and drew open the doors. The light flickered on immediately. Revealing the rows of tops, dresses, jeans, skirts, and pants all neatly organized. It was like a dream.

"Alice this is too much." I whispered. Everything she did was so perfect and lovely. Maybe I was going to like living in Astoria. The minute i thought it something tugged at my stomach.

_Tap, tap. _

" So what do you think?!" I turned to face my mom and dad. They smiled at me asking my opinon

" I love it! Absolutely love it!" I smiled and ran to hug both of them. The rest of the family entered then. "So what does she think?" Grandpa said to Alice. " Grandpa! I love it! thank you." I hugged him too. "Grandma, I know you designed my room." I leaned into her ear. "Don't tell Alice but its my favorite part." I smiled. Esme smiled and patted my shoulder. "I am glad you like."

"I heard you Nessie." I just laughed and turned the leave the closet.

I flopped down on my bed, suddenly aware how tired i was. I closed my eyes, and listened to my family silently slip out of the room. But they all didn't leave. I heard Jacob's foot steps approach the bed, and then I felt the weight of his body as he situated himself next to me. I turned to face him, but never opened my eyes. I just inched myself towards his chest till i felt his warm body pressed against mine.

I had the same dream I had been having the past couple of weeks with the Volturi. It was still in the meadow, but this time I wasn't my young self. I was the age I was now. I flanked my mother and father. There was no need for me to run, because they weren't here to kill us. They wanted us to join, to become one of them. They wanted My mother, my father, Alice and I. Aro specifically want me. I was unique something he couldn't find anywhere else, also if I joined he knew he would get Edward, Bella and Alice too. There was another vampire standing next to Aro, for some reason in the dream I couldn't make out his face, just the he was smiling at me. Encouraging me to come. The pull of his smile was willing me on, willing me to join. The only thing stopping me was....

I felt something shift beside me. I woke up startled, trying to adjust my eyes and figure out where I was. Oh yeah. I was in my new room in a new house. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see that someone had pulled the thick curtains closed, but that there was light trying to get through. I was starting school today. The knowledge hit me. It had to be close to time to wake up for _school,_ if there was light in the sky. Jacob shifted again so that his large arms encompassed my waist. I turned to the night stand. Yet again I had woken up at 5 am. I wasn't sure what time we had to leave for school, so i decided I would take a shower and try to shake off this dream.

The shower was hot and released the tension of the dream. But even standing in the shower under the burning water I couldn't shake the will I had had in the dream to join the Volturi. Surely that will was just cause of the figure I couldn't make out. But still, the want I had felt to go stand by him was alluring.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob's questioning voice as he woke and realized i wasn't with him. "I'm in the shower Jake." I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. "Ok I am just going to go to my room and get dressed." I heard him scoot off the bed and walk out of the room. I opened the bathroom door and watched the steam pour out, and quickly disappear. I went to the huge closet. What was i going to wear? I had no idea what a good outfit would be for the first day of school? I decided to go simple. Jeans and a top. Alice would hate it, but I needed to feel comfortable, and what she would want me to wear would not be. I wasn't sure where anything was in the closet. I was going to have to spend probably a whole day learning where things were. I sniffed around till I caught a whiff of jean. I chose a dark wash skinny pair. Dark wash was always my favorite. Then I found a blue V- neck T-shirt and paired it with a cream jacket. I decided to wear a pair of brown leather boots. Alice would like it and I was comfortable. Compromise. I also decided just to let my hair fall where it may- half way down my back.

When I came down stairs to the kitchen, everyone was already seated around the breakfast table. Jacob was the only one eating. He was eating enough for four. I just laughed. They all noticed me then and looked up from what they had been doing.

"Nessie you look nice." Esme smiled at me.

"Thanks grandma. Alice do you approve?" I looked over at her as she analyzed my ensemble.

"Its not perfect, but it will do."

"I will take that as a compliment, i guess." I shrugged and walked over the seat next to Jacob. I grabbed a muffin from his plate and started to pick at it. He growled a little, but Esme assured him there was more. I laughed and rubbed my hand over his back. He looked up from his plate, and smiled at me.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said warmly smiling at me, I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. He kiss was warm and comforting. It also lit something in my stomach, again with the whole stomach thing! what was wrong with me. I was never nervous when I kiss Jake. I broke away and looked at him.

" So... what time does school start?" I asked trying to make conversation, looking away from Jake. The table was eerily quiet. No one was attempting to make conversation, they were all just staring at each other. Weird.

"8:10." Emmet answered. "Why you nervous Nessie?" He laughed. He got to much enjoyment out of my feelings.

"No. I was just wondering, when we had to leave." I corrected. "And Oh yeah whats the story again?" They had told me before we left but I hadn't really been paying attention. It wasn't as real to me as it was now sitting here waiting to leave for school.

"Basically the same as always. We are all adopted, You and I are bother and sister." My dad said. Oh yeah now i remember why I blocked it out. I didn't like that part. Even though it was the only way to explain why we looked so much alike. "Well should we go?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes please." We all pushed out of our chairs and started heading for the cars.

"Have a great day at school Renesmee." Grandpa said as I left through the kitchen door.

"I'll try." I muttered to myself. I knew he heard what I said.

The ride to school was short and nowhere near long enough. I was so nervous as I exited the car. People were staring at us. We did look a little strange all eight of us. Seven of us being exceptionally beautiful by human standards, and then there was Jacob. Who was just so hard to miss because of his size. Not to say that he wasn't beautiful. We all entered the small registration area. My dad was the one to talk to small lady handing out schedules. It wasn't fair to her at all. I could hear the staggering beat of her heart as my dad smiled and thanked her. She just barely about fainted. I chuckled. It was going to be like that a lot today. Humans couldn't resist looking at us.

I looked over my schedule. English, Music, Biology, Math, Art, World Geography. Perfect. I could have learned all this stuff at home, from my dad who was probably much ore qualified than any teacher they could offer. So why was it they were making my go to high school again.

"Ok so it looks like, Alice, Bella, you. All have English with Nessie. Then I guess you, Renesmee, have a class without any of us, but then we meet up again for math. You have that with Jacob." My dad was instructing all of us. Not that we couldn't read for our selves. He nudged me."Maybe you could teach Jacob a thing or two in math." I smiled. This was lame.

" I am going to go to class now. I will see you guys at lunch." I turned and started heading for room 1102. Mr. Wagner. Great he sounded like a real genius. I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie wait." My mom and Alice called, but they didn't need me to slow down they caught up to me in no time. "we have this class together remember." Oh right.

We walked silently to class. The kids in the hallways would literally stop and gawk at us as we walked by. Wasn't staring still considered rude? It just made me laugh under my breath. English passed without anything remotely interesting happening. I said good bye to my mom and told her I would see her at lunch. I walked off to my next class which was music. It was in room 1207. Mrs. Shilling. I probably new more about music than she did. I was just going to have to endure it.

The school wasn't complicated so I easily found the room I was looking for. After getting a couple gawking stares from boys, and jealous looks from girls, I reached the room. I felt a sudden twinge in my stomach as i reached for the door handle. I opened the door anyway.

There weren't many kids in the class yet. Three boys, and a couple more girls. I didn't notice. I was fixated on the boy in the last chair. He was beautiful, and mysterious. He didn't look at me as I entered and he didn't gawk like the other kids. I walked up to the teacher. She was a short woman no taller than 5' 3", she was decent looking, young. Now I clearly knew i knew more about music than she did.

"Oh you must be the new girl then?" I smiled at her and handed her my paper slip. She took it and carefully looked at the name.

"re-ne-es-me?"

"renesmee." I confirmed, finally someone could actually figure out how to say my name. The boy who who was sitting in the last chair, head flickered up to look at me. I hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were exactly the same color as my family's. The unmistakeable color of a "vegetarian" vampire's. Topaz. I sucked in a breath. He was a vampire. Not only a vampire but a "vegetarian" vampire. His eyes could only be that color if he feed off of animal blood. Otherwise the would be a burgundy red. was handing back my paper having signed it. I took it from her and made my way over to the boy. He had to know I was a vampire too? If i could tell so easily he should be able to too. Our eyes were locked as we took each other in. Clearly he hadn't been expecting to meet another vampire. What were the odds.

I took the seat next to him. Our eyes still locked even though I was only a few inches away. He was beautiful. He had brown cut hair, that was shaggy but still perfectly in place. He didn't look older than 16 or 17. He smiled at me.

"Hi" he said a smooth tone. "I'm Abram."

************

**hey everyone! **

**I want to say thanks to everyone who added me as favorite story and alerts! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Things are starting to heat up now that Abram had been introduced! hahaha. I hoped you liked it. Remember to review! I would like to get 5 reviews on this chapter, I want to know what you guys think! Plus it would make me feel good! Love hearing from you! I hope everyone has/had a Happy Holidays! REVIEW! =D**

**Thanks! **


	9. Abram

His smile was mesmerizing and perfect. If he hadn't just told me his name I would have been able to look at him for hours. His white teeth were enchanting. I never seen a vampire like him before. His smile reminded me of something. Like I had seen it somewhere before. It was oddly familiar I just couldn't place where i had seen it. This smile was alluring.

His name rung in my head like an echo, being repeated over and over. _Abram_. _Abram_. I had an instance flash of Alice hunched over the coffee table with the rest of my family, whispering._"His name is Abram." Alice had said in harsh whispers._ _More stifles. Then Jake let out a loud growl, throwing back his head. _The memory flashed before my eyes. They were talking about this perfect stranger. But what could Alice have said that would make Jacob growl like that. Abram was clearly like us, he wasn't bad. I could feel it, almost as if it washed over me. I thought all of this while he still smiled waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Hi, I am Renesmee. Its nice to meet you." I said shaking my head out of the old memories.

"Renesme huh?" He looked at my curiously. Butterflies went fluttering in my stomach. I liked the sound of my name on his tongue, more than i probably should. "That's an interesting name. I haven't heard one like that before." I blushed. He chuckled at my obvious embarrassment.

"haha," He continued to laugh. "Don't get me wrong its beautiful. It fits you." Man this guy was upfront. Normally that would have bugged me, but when he said it, it didn't. He smiled at me again.

"Thanks, I guess." He just chuckled and turned to face the front of the room. was calling the attention of the class. I hadn't noticed the room was filled now. Everyone was huddled in little groups whispering, pointing, and turning heads to get a better look at me. I caught some of the whispers. "Shes part of that new family that just moved here." "Yeah, They are all amazingly good looking." "Oh yeah. One of them, I think his name is Edward, Oh My god! He is gorgeous!" A girl with red hair squealed. The boys mostly focused on me sitting at the end of the row. I wouldn't normally think of guys as gossipers but there they stood gossiping away, thinking up possible ways to get my attention. Abram just stared ahead waiting for the class to listen to the teacher.

I tried to focus on what the teacher was trying to teach. Everything she said I had already learned. It was so basic I probably knew it before I looked two. But the person next to me, his presence was undeniable. He made it extremely hard to focus on the dull lesson. My stomach turned. I looked over at him, unable to deny the urge anymore. He eyes were focused on the front of the room. He actually looked like he was learning something. I snickered to myself. I leaned my head on my hand letting my hair fall in front of my face. Creating a curtain between us. I looked at him through the curtain. At least he couldn't see that i was staring.

I studied his face. I don't know why I was so drawn to him. It was like he had some sort of power over me, pulling me to him. He was exceedingly handsome. All His features were strong and pronounce. His high cheek bones meeting his seemingly perfect nose. His strong jaw line clenched in concentration. His full lips slightly parted as he focused. His hair was a shaggy brown, but it fit his shaped face. His topaz eyes were big, beautiful, and surrounded by lashes. I just looked at him in awe.

When suddenly I realized he too was looking at me, out of the corner of his eyes. He looked like he was studying me. I immediately looked away and blushed. I saw him smile. I made myself focused the rest of the class, but I never felt his eyes leave me. His was still watching me waiting for me to look at him again. I never did.

The bell rang. Finally! I was finally free of that insipid class and away from Abram. My stomach pulled at the thought of being away from him. I tried to gather my stuff as fast as I could and get out before he had another chance to talk to me. I didn't know what I was feeling, but it scared me a little.

"What's your next class?" I jumped a little at his words. He sent butterflies to my stomach. What was wrong with me? I had never had this reaction with a guy other than Jacob before. "uh- Bi-biology." I managed to stutter out. He had an effect on me, I wasn't used to. He smiled. "Me too." Oh great another class this Abram. "You don't mind if I walk with you there do you?" I just shook my head no. I truly didn't. Even if he had a weird effect on me that scared me, I felt comfortable in his presence.

"So how do you like school here?" He was trying to make conversation. "Umm.. Its good I guess. I have only had two classes..." I looked up at him. He was tall, maybe 6' 1" or 2". Not nearly as tall as my Jake.

"How long have you gone to school here?"

"A little over a month." I nodded my head. "And _how_ do you like it?"

He was new too. It was only polite to ask him how he liked it.

"A lot better now that you are here." He looked down smiled, a breathtaking smile and gave me a quick wink. I gasped. His answer shocked me He gave a short chortle at my reaction. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking to stare at him. People were staring at me, and whispering amongst themselves. I heard a conversation going on between a couple girls.

"Of course _she_ gets the attention of Abram. I have been trying for a month. and nothing. But she is here for two hours, and he is basically drooling." She said with disdain.

"but have you seen the other new kids. There is one that is even more gorgeous than Abram." Her friend said in an attempt to comfort her.

"I am sure you can get on of him." Another girl chimed in. I assumed they were talking about my father. I laughed. I wonder what they would think if they knew he was married and I was his child. I laughed again and quickened my pace to catch up with Abram.

Abram was at the door of the classroom waiting for me. He was holding it open.

"After you." He said. I entered the room.

Mr. Wheezer was my biology teacher. He was a short plump man that was balding in the back. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and a voice in my ear. "I'll save a seat next to me for you." His smooth voice said. My stomach twinged at the sound of his voice, and the spot where he placed his hand tingled. I turned and nodded. "Thank you." I tried to keep my voice even. I still heard it shake a little with the words. He was very upfront, but... I liked it. I shook my head trying to clear the feeling as I walked over to . He gasped a little as he took in my appearance. I was getting that a lot today. "Hi I'm Renesmee."

"Your my new student." He said more to him self than to me. Ew, gross. My dad wasn't going to like that when he had biology.

"Yeah I guess so." I handed him my sheet. He turned and signed it. "Thanks." I turned to look for Abram. He was sitting in the back of the class room. The seat next to him open just like he had promised. He raised an eyebrow to signal me over.

Since Abram had found it convenient to sit in the back. I had to walk by rows of boys and girls, who stopped what they were doing to get a good look at me. I rolled my eyes. My mom said I looked just like my dad when I did that. Wasn't this school small enough that everyone had already seen me, and they could stop staring already? I sat myself on the stool next to Abram. I laughed to myself as I thought over and the other boys' reaction to me. It didn't go unnoticed by Abram.

"What?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Nothing." I said shaking my head. "I just think the teacher has a little crush on me." I shuddered. He laughed audibly and the two people in front of us turned to look at us. He just shook his head beside me, a disgusted look on his face. "I know its gross." I smiled. His laugh was amazing, smooth as silk. It was getting easier to talk to him. He was very friendly, the type of person you just wanted to tell everything to.

"You have no idea the effect you have on guys." Yet again he was so upfront, so honest. "Oh yeah? what do you mean?" I looked at him in confusion. The only guy I was aware of that I had an effect on was Jake. He must have read my expression because he continued. "I mean when we were walking down the hall, every single guy stopped and stared. I think I heard their hearts skip a beat. I felt very honored to be seen with you." He laughed. I just blushed. " Oh. I--" was all I could say before Mr. Wheezer was calling the class to order. Biology went quickly sitting next to Abram. I found it easy to talk with him, and liking him even more. I was surprised when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff again, and walked beside Abram to lunch.

The next period was lunch. We walked into the already crowded cafeteria. I was a little nervous. I had never been around this many humans at once, and it made me thirsty. Plus a lot of the kids had stopped what they were doing to look at me and Abram. I hated being stared at, and had suffered through it enough for the day. I spotted my family sitting in the corner of the very full room. When they spotted me they didn't look to pleased.

"Um... Well I see my family. I guess I will see you later." I looked up at him waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow in music." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. I smiled and blushed. I turned to walk towards my family. As I walked over to my family I tried to figure out the look on their faces. My dad and Jacob looked the most pissed. Alice just sat there shaking her head.

"uh, Hey guys." They nodded to acknowledge me. I sat down next to Jacob, and took his hand. "How is school going?" I said as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Great." Jake grunted. He sounded angry.

"Nessie, who was your new friend you walked in with?" Rosalie asked. She seemed to be the only on looking at me. Everyone else was paying attention to the food the wouldn't eat.

"Oh him. His name is Abram." I felt Jacob's hand tighten around mine. My dad looked up from his prop of food growling a little. "What?" I asked in response to their reactions.

"Where did you meet him?" My mom asked. What was up with all these questions. Couldn't they just say good job Renesmee you made a friend outside of this family?

"In music, then we had biology together."

"Damn Bastard." My dad muttered to himself. Jake nodded his head in agreement. I looked between them astonished. They didn't even know him, how could they be judging him so quickly!

"You haven't even met him Da- Edward!" I said it a little to loudly. My dad looked up at me a look on his face, confusion, mixed with a little bit of anger. "What?"

"how can you say damn bastard, if you haven't even met Abram!" I shook my head. He was so frustrating. So protective.

"I wasn't talking about him Nessie. I just don't like what some of the guys are thinking about you." It was a reasonable answer, but something told me it wasn't the truth. We were quiet for the rest of lunch. I still held Jacob's hand. But he seemed angry at me. I couldn't figure out why.

"I love you." I leaned in and whispered in his ear. He looked away from his food and smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes and he quickly looked back at what he was eating. What was wrong with Jake. He had barely said two words to me today. He was defiantly mad at me. I just didn't know what i had done.

The rest of the day went quickly. Jacob stayed mad and barely spoke to me, even though we had two classes together. I tried to talk to him, make conversation. All he gave in return were short grunts and hmm's. It was so infuriating.

The ride back to the house after school was silent. Jake still wasn't talking to me. My parents, Alice, and Jasper were all having quiet conversations I couldn't pick up. As I sat in the quiet car, my mind drifted to Abram. He was so nice, easy to talk to, handsome, his smile sent shivers through my body, and a vampire. So the need to keep the secret would be safe. When I thought about him my stomach turned and I got a weird feeling through my feeling. I couldn't identify what it was.

"Nessie.... Nessie? are you going to come inside?" My mom was standing at the door of the car, a questioning look on her face. "Yeah, sorry I didn't realize we were home." I shook off the thought of Abram and followed my mom inside. Everyone was already inside sitting around the large coffee table and TV. Jacob was still wearing the sulking mad expression that had been on his face all day.

"So, how was it?" Esme said carrying a tray of food. She had a huge smile on her face. She was so enthusiastic to hear my response, I couldn't help but smile. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. I met a knew guy. He's really nice." I smiled back at her. I was finally happy that someone was smiling in my family. Everyone just looked so angry.

"Oh yeah! what's his name?"

"Abram." The minute I said his name the smile disappeared. I was defiantly missing something. Something that had everyone in my family jumping to conclusion and worried. I watched as my family exchanged glances. I couldn't take it any longer. I decided to go up to my room. I hated when my family was acting like this. Especially Jake. What had I done to deserve the cold shoulder. Absolutely nothing! He was fine this morning all smiley and happy, but now ever since lunch when he saw me with Abram..... Abram? Then it hit me. Could he actually be jealous? He had to know I was his? That I loved him more than anything? that I felt nothing for Abram? Well did I?

I was lying on my bed contemplating the reasons why Jake could be mad at me. When I heard him at the door.

"Nessie?" His husking voice was quiet as he opened the door. He had a questioning look on his face as he hesitated at the door.

**********

**Ok so hey everyone! **

**SO I don't know why but I had a really hard time writing this chapter. So I am sorry if it isn't that great/disappointing. It was the hardest chapter for me to write. BUT please review!! Let me know if you actually liked it or if you hated it! I would love to hear. If everyone who has added me to the story alerts could review and give me feedback that would be great! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be posted! Please.... PLease.... PLease tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews welcome, same with bad reviews! **

**Thanks!!! Remember REVIEWS=NEW CHAPTER.**


	10. Can't I just rip your head off?

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews! They totally make me want to write more and update sooner. So I decided to update again with the next chapter. I am going to start this chapter with Jacob's point of view. I think it will explain what is going on with the family and also move the story along. It is Nessie's first day of school from Jacob's eyes and why he acted the way he did. This is just a little tidbit then I will go right back to NPOV. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW! **

**********************

**JPOV **

I woke to an empty bed and the sound of the water running in the bathroom. I was still groggy from sleep. I hadn't slept much, Nessie was restless and kept talking. She reminded me of Bella. That one night I had spent with her to keep her from freezing. But Nessie normally never spoke. She normally slept like she was in a coma, but last night she wouldn't shut up. She kept saying the same things over and over again. "I want to come but..... Your smile, I would follow it anywhere.... But my family...." They were incoherent sentence fragments that meant nothing to me, but they were causing her distress. I tried to take her hand and let her show me what she was dreaming, but she was so restless. Then she said something that clued me in. "Aro....." She said with a shudder. She was dreaming about the Volturi. An uncontrollable growl rumbled low in my chest. I hated to think of her having nightmares, and there was nothing I could do.

"Nessie?" I said sleep still coating my throat. "I'm in the shower Jake." She yelled over the sound of the water. I had an instant flash of Nessie in the shower. The steam, the hot water flowing over her perfect naked body, her long wet hair sticking to her, the flush color of her cheeks from the heat of the water. Just thinking about her in the shower turned me on. I shook my head. We didn't have time at the moment to have sex. It was her first day of school and she needed to get ready.

I figured now would be a good time to talk to Edward about the dream she had had and what to expect of the up coming day.

"Ok I am just going to go to my room and get dressed." I pushed myself off the bed and headed down stairs.

Everyone was already at the breakfast table. They were all dressed and ready even though school didn't start for another hour or so.

"Hey everyone." I grunted as I turned to head to my room. I threw on a button down t-shirt and jeans. I needed to talk to Edward before Nessie got down to the kitchen. I didn't want her to walk in on the conversation and have to feel nervous about that too. I knew the last time she had walked in us having a conversation she was all worried. It wasn't necessary. It was all going to be OK. the whole family was going to protect her. I wouldn't let anything touch her... Ever.

I walked back into the kitchen, they were still positioned at the table. "Is he going to be there today Alice?" Edward asked his voice a muted whisper. We all knew what he was talking about. Abram. He was a vampire that Alice had seen the Volturi send for Nessie. He was suppose to gain the affections of Nessie so that it would be easier for them to get her to join. That plan probably would have worked if it weren't for me. The Volturi knew nothing of werewolf customs, let alone imprinting. They didn't understand the bond Nessie and I held, and they didn't know that it couldn't be broken by some handsome vampire entering her life. I still didn't like hearing about him though.

"Yes he will. But I can't see if she will meet him or not. I can't see her, so we will just have to wait." Alice said apologetically.

_"Edward." _He looked up at me. _I think you should know about the dreams Nessie was having last night. _He gave me a questioning look and nodded for me to continue. Everyone was looking at the exchange between me and him. _She was dreaming about them.... The volturi, something about joining them._ Anger flashed across his eyes. He growled low and deep as I showed him images of Nessie tossing and speaking in her sleep.

"What? Edward what did he say?" Bella said worry coating her voice. "Nessie's dreaming about _them."_ He growled. He didn't like her seeing her in distress either. Bella just looked back and forth between Edward and myself. I nodded my head and settled in a chair around the table.

Esme was quickly at my side placing a mountain of food in front of me. I started to shovel food into my mouth. I was starving. I didn't really taste the food that was being gorged into my mouth, I was worried about Nessie. I was caught up in my thoughts about protecting her from this Abram. My first plan consisted of Nessie and I escaping together, starting school away from this guy. I knew that my first plan wouldn't work, because no matter where we decided to go they would follow. The volturi were determined to add Renesmee to their guard, at whatever costs. My second plan I liked even better. It was a plan I would fully enjoy carrying out. I would ripped the guys head off and burn the pieces. That way he could never touch my Nessie. I was in full fantasy mode when a small voice broke my concentration.

"Oh, Ohh." Alice said, a blank look on her face, it was the face that could only mean one thing. We all turned to look at her waiting for her to explain her vision. But she didn't even get to begin explaining what she saw, when Nessie decide to grace us with her presence.

"Nessie you look nice." Esme said catching all our attentions. She did look nice... No she looked beautiful. She wore dark jeans that sat snugly on her hips outlining her perfect legs. Her top hugged her curves in all the right places, giving her the sexiest figure I have ever seen. And her long bronze hair fell in perfect curls around her soft face. She looked stunning. I could feel my breathing hitch as I studied her, never had I seen someone so beautiful.

"Thanks grandma. Alice do you approve?" She said with a slight blush. Alice might not approve but i sure did.

"Its not perfect, but it will do." Not perfect, how could she call my Nessie anything less than perfect.

She shrugged and walked over to the seat next to me. She laughed and rubbed a hand over my back. It felt so good to feel her touch. She didn't even realize what she did to me. I swallowed the enormous bite I had just taken, swallowing my aroused feeling with it. I looked up at her, meeting her perfect smile and warm brown eyes. The same eyes that had been Bella's, but they no longer belong to her. They were Nessie's and they fit her face exquisitely.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I said warmly returning the smile. Her smile grew even bigger as she leaned in and pressed her soft full lips to mine. Even in a quick morning peck I could taste her. She was luscious and sweet, like a candy the first time you ever taste one. Even the finest candy in the world had nothing on the way Nessie taste. I would kiss her all day if Edward would allow it.

*********

Lunch. I had no morning classes with Nessie, so lunch was the first time I would get to see her all day. I wanted to make sure she was safe and that this Abram hadn't touched her. When I entered the lunch room it was basically empty. It couldn't be to long now before I would get to see Nessie again, before she would be joining us. Edward and Alice were already sitting at a table in the corner of the large room. I turned and made my way over to the lunch line. I received a few approving nods from girls along the way. Sorry girls I'm taken was all I could think. I just shook my head and watched their smiled fade.

I quickly made my way through the lunch line, ordering two slices of Pizza and fries. I paid for the food and started towards the table in the corner. Bella and Rosalie had joined the table and were sitting talking to Alice and Edward. I also spotted Emmet and Jasper snaking their way through the now full lunch room. I pulled one of the grey chairs away from the table. The only one missing from the table was Nessie. Where was she? She had had biology it couldn't have taken this long to get here. The rest of the student body was here (and staring i might add) but she was nowhere to be seen. Alice and Edward were having some sort of silent conversation. I hated when they did that. It was almost as annoying as when Edward answers silent questions in my mind. I decided to interrupt

"So has anyone seen this Abram guy?" I asked in a quiet whisper. I wanted to see my competition. Not that he actually stood a chance.

"No, but i have a feeling we are about to." Alice said as she turned her chair to face the door of the cafeteria. I looked at her questioningly. "Oh just watch the door dog." Rosalie laughed, but I ignored her and focused on the people coming in through the door. Then I saw her enter. She was standing next to a boy. A boy that was so good looking he could only be a vampire. _Abram. _I growled at the thought of his name. He had found his way to Nessie. It took all the restrain I had to stay where I was. And not run over and rip him to shreds.

I looked around at the table. Everyone wore the same expression. How had he gotten through us. Why hadn't Alice seen this. Edward looked the most disgusted. I watched as Nessie scanned the room for us. When she finally found our table, our eyes meet. She looked almost scared as she took in what must have been the look in my eyes. I watched as she lean in to tell him something, and as he returned an answer in her ear. I watched as she nodded and smiled her brilliant smile. She looked happy to be with him. Like she might actually like him. That was it, I was just about the break away from my seat when I felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulder.

"Not yet Jake. We will get our chance. She doesn't know what shes doing, its all him." Edward growled. It was more like he was trying to reassure himself than me. Nessie made her way over to our table.

"uh, Hey guys." I nodded. I knew if I spoke it wouldn't be good. I was literally seeing red I was so angry. I wasn't angry at Nessie of course. I was angry at myself. How could I have let this happen. I was suppose to protect her. Maybe Abram deserved to win, if I was so incompetent in my attempts to protect her. She sat down next to me and took my hand. I didn't deserve her, she was going to fall for him, because I couldn't save for her.

"How is school going?" She said, I thought I heard hesitation in her voice, but I felt her soft lips against my cheek.

"Great." Was all I could manage to get out with out loosing it. I was beyond angry at myself. I barely listen to the conversation the table was having. I knew it had something to do with Abram. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Damn bastard." I heard Edward grunt. I totally agreed. He had this planned to the core. What were the odds that he should happen to be in the exact class with Nessie that none of us had with her. Slim to none.

I didn't say anything the rest of the day. I was so focused on how to protect my Nessie. I needed to make sure I didn't lose her. Edward had warned me about this that day in the meadow. When he had walked in on Nessie and I nearly having sex. He had told me that the Volturi were planning this, that they would be sending a vampire to win the affections of Nessie. SO that it would make it easier for them to convince her to join them. From the moment he had told me in the meadow, I promised to protect her. I had made an agreement with him that he would back off as long as it helped keep Renesmee away from Abram. He thought that if we had finally had sex it would bond us, making the connection unbreakable. We did have an unbreakable bond. I knew she loved me and I loved her with every fiber in my being. There was something about this Abram guy, something, that made me feel the ties Nessie and I shared, loosen. I just couldn't put my finger on how he was doing it.

***********

**Ok. So sorry but i guess this chapter is going to be all Jacob. It wasn't really a tidbit, but i think it explained a lot. I haven't quite given away what Abram's power is but I think I made it a little easier for guesses. I couldn't reveal everything because things still need to be played out. I am thinking next chapter Jacob is going to show Nessie just how mush she means to him. ahaha. I also apologize at the length, i know it wasn't that long. The next one will be longer. Remember to review! Because that is the only way I want to update is if i get lots of reviews! I think its fair reviews for a new chapter. I also want to say thanks to all the people who have been continuous readers of this story and have always reviewed! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! you know its always appreciated.  
**

**Thanks! REVIEWS=UPDATES  
**


	11. Yep, That's my bed

**Hey guys! I apologize for how long it took for this chapter to get out. But here it is... Finally. I guess I will just see you at the bottom. So without further ado..... Chapter 11 in Summer Solstice! Please Enjoy!**

******************

I sat on my bed. Watching as Jacob stood in the door way. Fighting some internal battle of whether to enter my room or not.

"You know, you can come in Jake." I stated. Watching his eyes focus on me lying on my bed. He looked at me, it felt like the first time he had looked at me in ages. Really looked. I looked into his eyes and for the first time that day, saw some emotion. Hurt? Sadness? He quickly disguised his face back into the blank mask he had worn all day. He didn't say anything as he walked over to the bed. I could basically hear his feet drag, in hesitation, against the floor as he came over to me. He set him self lightly on the edge of the bed, his back to me. Why was he being like this?

"Do you want to tell me what has been up with you all day, or would you rather keep secrets and make me feel like crap?" I spit the words at him. I flopped back on the bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. The cracks resembled nothing in particular, they just helped draw my attention away from the building anger, uneasy, fear, and sadness in my stomach. I am not sure how long I was staring at the ceiling, focusing my energy, before Jake actually spoke. I felt him before I heard him. I felt the bed shift under me as Jake sprawled out on my bed. His head landing right next to mine, even though his feet were hanging off the bed.

"I am sorry Nessie." He said in almost a whisper. If I wasn't half vampire there would be no way I would have heard it. His left arm shifted so it was now tucked under me pulling me closer to him. I pulled away, I didn't want to be close to him right now. I was angry.

"Nessie, I truly am sorry for the way I behaved today. You deserve to never be treated that way. I am not sure what got into me." He said pulling me back to him. I didn't pull away this time. "I love you, so much Nessie. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, or if I lost you." He said kissing the top of my head and smoothing me hair with his hand.

I rolled into his chest. Breathing in his amazing scent. I loved him too. So much more than what was actually healthy. I didn't need him to explain any further, I forgave him. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, kissing, and making love to him. While I thought these things Abram flashed through my mind. I quickly pushed him out and said. "I love you too Jake." I leaned my head up to look at him. He looked down at me, his eyes gleaming. I loved seeing his eyes like this. My Jake was back, the guy that had been here earlier today had vanished.

He bent his lips to meet mine. They were gentle, soft, and warm on mine. We had only had sex once, it had taken place in my closet. I had a sudden aching to make love with Jacob again. I needed him to love me, to show me he loved me. With the connection of our lips I showed him how he could prove his love to me. I felt his lips press harder on mine. Seeking to deepen the kiss. His tongue sweep along my lower lip seeking entrance into my mouth. I was happy to oblige. I let our tongues dance together before I started to tug on his shirt. He got my idea and swiftly pulled it over his head, only breaking our kiss to lift the shirt over his head. His large hands pulled away at my jacket and lifted my shirt over my head. As I felt his warm fingers dance across the skin of my bare stomach, I could feel my body heating from the inside out.

I ran my fingers through Jacob's tousled black hair as he rolled on top me. I pulled his head closer to mine not wanting one inch of space between our heating bodies. I could feel his erection next to my thigh. I groaned at the feeling of it there.

"You looked so temptingly beautiful today." He said in a husky voice coated with lust. I giggled and smiled at him. I let my fingers glide down his sculpted chest till they reached the top of his jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping releasing him from the confines of his jeans. I slid them down his long muscular legs. He mimicked my motions with my own jeans. He trailed kisses along my cheek, my neck, my collar bone, my breast, my stomach, and all the down my legs as he removed my jeans and underwear. He returned to his position on top of me, leaning in to kiss my lips. His hands entwined around my small body to my back. I felt so little and delicate in his arms. He unclasped my bra and slowly removed the straps letting his fingers linger over the skin on my arms. where his fingers brushed left a wake of tingling and heat.

I felt my body start to crave Jacob. The need for him growing more and more as he touched me. He removed my bra, throwing it off the bed. Now there was nothing between us. The bare skin of my chest brushing against his. My nipples hardened at the contact. A huge smile spread across Jacob's face. I loved that he could make me feel this way.

He positioned himself over me. He slid in easy, filling me. There was no pain like the last time, just desperate need. A small moan spilt from my lips as he entered. He started out slow just like the first time. Finding his rhythm. In... out. His thrusts were gentle and slow. Soon he quickened his pace, only satisfying me more.

"Faster.. Jake.... Faster." I moaned out between thrusts. He picked up the pace, causing my to moan even more. A slight grunt escaping from him.

"ahh, god Nessie. ahh." My hips bucked at the sound of my name on his lips. The sound of his pleasure turned me on even more. My hips bucked again meeting his increasing thrusts.

"Deeper.... harder.... Please Jake." I was barely able to get out, because of my growing elation. Again I felt him going deeper and faster. This was amazing. Better than the first time. My chest arched away from the mattress, throwing my head back in euphoria.

"Nessie, Your beautiful." Jake continued his thrusting, only causing me more pleasure than I had ever experienced.

"OH. MY. GOD. Jake." I screamed. I would have been embarrassed knowing everyone in the house could hear me screaming, but I couldn't have cared less. I was focused on me and Jake. Focused on the pleasure he was giving me. The muscles in my stomach started to tighten as I started to reach my release. I felt my body tighten around Jake as I began to shake with ecstasy. My toes curled under and my head threw back into the pillow as the waves of my orgasm ran through out my body.

With one more hard thrust Jake found his release too. He slowed easing up on the strength of his pumping, and came to a natural stop. Jake slumped over resting his head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you." He said his breath shallow and fast, mirroring mine exactly. Our chests raising and falling in perfect unison. I focused on slowing my breath while enjoying the last waves of my orgasm. Finally Jake's breath stabilized and he rolled off of me. He laid next to me pulling me into his chest. Wrapping his arms around my small frame. As Jake cradled me in his giant arms, I slowly began to slip into oblivion, letting my subconscious take over.

_He stood there smiling at me again. It felt so wonderful and comforting. He reached his white hand out towards me, an offering for me to take. I nervously placed my hand into his. The touch sent a shiver up my spine. I wasn't expecting the cold especially when I was used to holding a hand that was over heated. He smiled again at me. Encouragement. I looked up at him, his topaz eyes so confident and reassuring. I couldn't help but feel optimistic. I smiled back at him. He pulled me into his chest. Wrapping his arms around me. It wasn't the same as Jacob's warm, large, flawless arms. But his arms around me didn't feel wrong. Just different. I just wasn't used to anyone else arms around me. My head rested on his sculpted marble chest. His scent, amazing. We fit together like to pieces of a puzzle coming together. His arms felt like they were carved to hold me. A tear silently rolled down my cheek. "Its alright. We are right for each other." _

I woke in Jacob's warm arms. But all I could think about was Abram. As much as I loved Jacob, and I loved him more than anything on the earth, I would die for Jacob. I couldn't deny the feeling I had for Abram, a very strong feeling. Something ominous was happening I just couldn't place what it was yet. All of this was going to be interesting.

************

**HEY GUYS!!!!**

**Ok so I know I said this would be up by saturday or sunday, but an unexpected trip to see my 104 year old grandmother came up. So I was very busy flying, visiting, and homework. But there it was. I hope you all like it. I actually liked this one. I am finding the story(and writing) it to be more exciting, which hopefully will produce better chapters. I want to say Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put me on there favorite/alerts. I loved seeing all the people who like this story! It is totally inspiration. Ok so with that said, if all you guys who do have me on their alerts could leave a review it would be great! Love you all! **

**Thanks**

**Swiingingstar123**


	12. Can you say EMBARRASSMENT!

I snuggled into Jake's warm arms recalculating my dream. It was odd, but it didn't scare me like the dreams about the Volturi did. This dream comforted me a little. I liked the way I felt in Abram's arms, just like the way I loved the way I felt in Jake's arms: As if nothing could touch me, like I was totally protected from the outside world.

Jake stirred beside me tightening his hold around me. He looked so peaceful. His breathing even and easy. His lips parted slightly allowing air into his lungs. I couldn't help myself from touching him. I cupped his cheek in my hand and stroke it with me thumb. He looked so young like this. I loved him.

My peace was suddenly disturbed by the screeching of my alarm clock. It was probably the most annoying sound I would ever hear of my extremely long life. Jake jump at the sudden distruption. His face no longer serene and peaceful. Instead it was clouded in annoyance. "ahh god damn. It can't be time already. Stupid alarm."

"Good morning, sleepy." I said smiling at him. He looked at me taking in my pressance. His return smile sheepish. "Sorry. I forgot where I was. Good morning." He leaned down and kissed me. "I should, uh, probably go get dressed huh?" I laughed as I looked at our entwined naked bodies. "That might be a good idea." Jake released me from his arms and slid out of the sheets. The bed instantly felt cold without Jacob in it. I heard him shuffle around looking for his clothing. Then he silently slipped out the door.

Ugh. I was defiantly not in the mood for another long boring day at school. I just wanted to lie in bed with Jacob all day. But the thought of seeing Abram in a few short hours lured me from my bed.

I pulled myself out of bed. The air felt cold against my naked body. I felt the familiar burn of thirst in my throat. I would need to hunt, soon.

I stared at my closet. The beautiful articles of clothing lining the walls. Alice really had gone over board. I hadn't even really had time to fully appericiate her work, I have been busy. I quickly looked over the clothing deciding what I would wear. I decided on a red high waisted skirt, a white top, with a black belt, and the same boots I had worn the day before. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Alice, fussing over my shoes. I studied myself in the full length mirror, I am not sure what I saw but it kind of scared me. So I turned to leave.

I walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen. Yet again, everyone was already sitting around the table, no one eating but Jake. Everyone looked less tense this morning, I know I was. I was also a little gitty and jittery to get to school. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were laughing, my father looked uncomfortable. I walked over to the table to where my mom and dad where sitting. I gave my mom a peck on her cheek then did the same with my dad.

"Good morning mom, Morning dad." I smiled and turned to take my seat next to Jacob. "Good morning sweetheart." Mom said her voice ringing like soft bells. "How did you sleep?"

"Or not sleep." Jasper muttered before Emmett and him broke into laughter. "What?" I said confused at the joke I was clearly not getting. Alice shot Jasper a stare that shut him up immediately. It finally hit me, what was so funny, they had obviously heard Jake and I having sex. Great. Just... Great. My father readjusted in his seat clearly uncomfortable with this topic. Jake grumble something along the lines of could we just stop, or not while Nessie is around. Even better, this had been going for a while. But Uncle Emmett didn't get the hint to stop and kept going.

"By the sounds of it, Jake here" patting Jake on the back. Making him choke on some of the food he had stuffed into his mouth. "kept our little Nessie wide awake." He laughed. "I know it kept me awake." Jasper added in laughing. I literally turned scarlet red. Oh how I wished they actually could sleep. This was horrifying. This time my dad shot Uncle Emmett a look, Aro would have been scared of.

"What?" Emmet said, forging a faux innocence. " I am just glad my niece takes after Rose and I, and enjoys sexual experimenation. I mean it is better than the alternitive, taking after her father." He raised an eyebrow in my fathers direction.

This time Jake choked on his eggs trying to cover his laughter. This time everyone at the table except me and my dad laughed. I could cry I was so embarrassed. Uncle Emmet turned to face me now.

"I am proud of Nessie. I am proud you won't be a 108 year old virgin." He actually sounded sincere in him saying this. I buried my face in my hands and let my hair fall in front of my face. The only thing worse than having your parents walk in on you while you are having sex, is sitting at the breakfast table with your entire family conversing about you having sex. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted to be out of here. Thankfully Rosalie spoke up.

"Oh Emmett shut it. Can't you see you are mortifying Nessie?" She finished looking in her compact mirror, "Besides I think it is time we headed to school." Oh thank you, Thank you Aunt Rosalie. She looked over at me and winked. Everyone nodded,( my dad actually exhaled in relief,) and swiftly pushed their chairs away from the table. And started walking towards the garage. Jake slid his warm arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry babe. But trust me, I got far worse." He laughed nervously and shook his head. That didn't make me feel better. I didn't want them making fun or talking about us.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time we will wait till they are all out hunting. OK?" I looked up at him.

"OK deal." He smiled as he slid me into the back seat of my dad's Volvo.

"I love you." I said as he shut the door.

We sped full speed ahead to school. I was very anguish to get to music second period. I wanted to see Abram, talk to him. I wanted to know more about him. He was so easy to talk too. As we drove to school, I gazed out the window, and made a mental list of questions I was going to ask Abram today.

_How old are you?_

_How did you decided to be a "vegetarian" vampire?_

_Do you have a family?_

_Are there more "vegetarian" vampire? (cause so far we have only found the Denali clan.)_

Those were the top questions, the ones I would ask first. I was literally bouncing in my seat waiting to get to school.

Finally after what felt like an eternity we pulled into the parking lot of school. I flung open the door.

"Nessie where are you going?" Alice said in her pixie voice. "We have first period together remember."

Damn. I forgot I don't get to see him till second period. I was just going to have to endure till I got to see him again. The more I thought about the questions I wanted to ask him, the stronger the pull to him was and the harder it was to wait till I got to see him.

My mom and Alice walked over to me, leading the way to English. I took my seat in the middle of the class, my mom and Alice sitting in a row behind me. I was trying to focus on not thinking about Abram and the non moving clock hands. When I heard a voice.

"Hey your Renesmee Cullen, Right?" A girls voice came from in front of me. I blinked a couple times as I tried to comprehend the simple words she had spoken.

"uh, Yeah. Hi." I stumble out. This girl was pretty. She had long blond hair, that reached down to the middle of her back. It was almost as long as mine except hers was straight. She had blue eyes that reminded me of crystal clear water. The kind of water on the Caribbean ocean. She had fair skin that was lightly dusted with freckles.

"Hi, I'm Allison." She stuck out her hand to introduce herself. I took it and shook it lightly. "So where did you move from?" She turned to face me. We were suppose to be working on a worksheet in pairs.

"Forks Washington." I couldn't tell if she had been one of those girls who had been crushing on my father and was hoping I would introduce her to him. But I heard my Aunt and mother talking behind me about how happy they were happy for me to make a friend, so I decided to continue talking to her.

"Oh that's cool." She nodded her head. "How do you like it here?"

"Its ok, I guess. I got to move with my family so at least I am not alone."

"Oh yeah, how many _are_ there of you?!"She laughed. Her laugh was light and airy. "I saw you guys walk in you all looked like an entourage." She chuckled again. "We never get new kids, so to get nine in one semester, whoa!" She smiled, exaggerating her facial expression. "Kids get all excited." I chuckled along with her. She was nice. But the smell of her blood was making my already burning throat, ache even more. But I just tried to ignore it and smile.

"Yeah, I guess that could cause some sort of frenzy."

"Not to mention you are all extremely good looking, if you don't mind me saying so." I shook my head no and continued to smile. "I swear Sarah Goodman, gave you the death stare." She looked very happy about this.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Sarah Goodman. She is, well ,was the most popular girl in school. Cheer-leading captain. School slut. Gets any guys she wants. She was defiantly jealous when you wre walking down the halls and the guys stopped and drooled over you." She seemed please that this Sarah was jealous. She continued. " It was a good kick in the ass for her. Kinda knocked her off her high horse, you know. No, not really actually, but we can dream."she rolled her eyes. "What really hit her was when she saw your, uh, uh, relative who looks like you, has bronze hair." She looked confused as what to call some of my family members. It made sense since none of us really looked alike, except my dad and me. "How are you all related anyway?" She asked stopping her story in the middle.

"Oh well, Edward is my brother,"

"Oh well, I guess when she saw your brother I swear she was going to drop dead. But when he didn't look at her at all. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life." She laughed. " I heard her say to her friends, that 'I will have him girls. Just you wait.'" She said mimicking what I assumed was Sarah's voice. She rolled her eyes. Mom growled quietly. Allison looked around me to see where the noise was coming from, I was surpirsed to see she had heard it. "Oh Allison, this is Alice and this is my mo- I mean Bella." I introduced them. And for the rest of class we all chatted politely. I could get used to Allison.

Finally the bell rang. It was time. Allison walked with me to my next class then left to head to her own. She invited me to sit with her at lunch. I accepted. When I opened the music door, I was enthused to see his brown shaggy hair, and perfectly sculpted face sitting in the last seat of the front row. A sudden shiver ran down my spine as I walked over the the empty seat next to him.

"Hey." I said. He turned his head, smiling his enchanting smile and his piercing eyes. I noticed that they were almost black. He needed to hunt too.

"Hey." His voice was like warm honey, silky and sweet. I set my backpack on the ground and sat down next to him.

"How are you today?" I asked my voice a little shaking, as I looked into his eyes.

"I am great, now that you are with me." I blushed embarrassed a little. He must have noticed cause he said.

"Don't be embarrassed. If anyone should be embarrassed its me. You make me say things that are so upfront and bold." I blushed again. I hadn't really ever had this effect on guys except for Jacob. But he was an exception he was my imprint. I smiled back at him. I had so many questions I just didn't know where to begin. I wanted to know everything about him.

I turned to face him. "can I you some questions? Just so I know a little more about you. I mean other than that you are a vampire," I whispered so low I know no one else heard it, " and that I make you say things you normally wouldn't,"I smiled nervously. "and that you are a "vegetarian" vampire as my family calls it." He smiled.

"Of course you can." He smiled his sprakling smile. Wow. That was easy. But before I had a chance to utter a single word class began. This was no way to have a conversation. I wanted to talk to him, without being interupted by annoying teachers and pestering eyes. He seemed to completely agree.

"This is no way for us to talk." He said saying my thoughts exactly. "hmm... I have to go hunting after school." He sort of mumbled to him self. I found it as the perfect opportunity.

"Me too!" I whisper screamed. "well we could go together? if you wanted to I mean?' I blushed a little at the words coming out of my mouth.

"Of course I would want to. Its done. We will go hunting after school." I did a little victory dance on the inside. Oh. My. God. I felt like I was soaring. I had would finally have a chance to talk to Abram. It would just be me and him. Alone.

***********

**Hey guys!!! **

**First off I want to say thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts, I have been getting. I love opening my inbox and seeing all of that. It totally makes me want to keep updating this story. Second. I hoped you all liked this chapter. I know Abram! Trust me this chapter was hard to write. But I need to make him more likable. Because he isn't all bad... I think. Please don't hate me for it. I also had to give Nessie some more friends. So thats why I brought Allison into the equation. And Emmett just had to comment on Jake and Nessie's sex life. It was inevitbale. The next chapter is going to be Nessie and Abram's hunt together. It won't be all bad I promise. **

**ANd oh yeah, if you have any questions or idea's for questions I can have Nessie ask Abram please review and tell me.! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. =D I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! so stay tuned! **

**Lots of love! Swiingingstar123**


	13. Questions

**I am sorry it took so long to update, but I have been so busy. I just haven't found the time to sit and write. But you all should be happy, this is the longest chapter I have written. Very exciting. So I hope you enjoy. Check out my A/N at the bottom. **

****************

We were mostly quiet rest of the time we were together. I tried relentlessly to focus on the class. It wasn't working out to well. My mind drifted from scales and keys to Abram and our hunting trip. I wanted to be alone with him. Ask him my questions. I wanted to get to know this mysterious vampire, that I couldn't deny I was growing fond of.

I heard him laugh at me anytime I tried to steal a sideways glance at the clock. I frowned every time to see that the hand had only moved a minute or two. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. And listening to these dull, uninteligable lessons didn't help my cause.

I wasn't sure how my family was going to react to my little exersion with Abram. Something was telling me it wasn't going to be the happy-go-lucky reaction I had had. That became my focus of the rest of class. Thinking up different scenarios of how my family would react and what I would tell him. I decided in the end, it would be better if I just didn't think or say anything to them.

Mr. Wheezer finally released us from his room and to lunch. Again I walked with Abram to the cafeteria. As we edged closer to the doors, I needed to do a mental check and make sure I didn't even think about Abram, hunting, the time, or how many minutes till the end of school. I needed some sort of mental distraction. Jake! His face flooded my mind and I instantly forgot about Abram standing next to me. I would need to focus on him the rest of the day.

The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as last time, but still my family was already huddled over at the corner table. They looked up in unison right as I entered the door. Scowls apparent on their faces. I was defiantly right to keep Abram from them. Oh shoot. Jake, Jake, Jake. I thought.

"Well Nessie, Looks like you family is waiting for you." He nodded his head over towards my family's tables. I saw my dad's lips pull back over his teeth in a snarl.

"Yeah." I nodded. I didn't want to leave Abram's side.

"Don't worry Nessie," He said in an extremely calming voice, "We will meet up after school, than you can ask me anything you want. OK?" He his face only inches from mine. He smiled showing all his perfectly white teeth. I knew he was talking to low for anyone to hear, but me.

"Yeah." I felt suddenly better at the thought of meeting up again with him soon. "In a little while." I smiled in agreement. His eyes sparkled, taking my breath away. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, so this is what my mom meant by my dad dazzling her. I looked over his shoulder, and saw a very large, handsome, tan boy standing, being physically restrained by my uncles and father. I looked at him and scowled. There he was being all, jealous again. He had nothing to worry about.

"I better go. Before they break something." I begrudgingly said. As I turned away from Abram's perfect face, and walked over to my family.

"Jacob sit down," I hissed. "Everyone is looking." Speaking to low and fast for any human to hear. I pulled on his arm tugging him down into the chair next to me.

"What was that about?" I growled at him.

"I don't like the way he was looking or acting around you. I also don't like that you didn't tell him off." He retorted. Shooting me a look, that made me want to cry.

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn protective. Or territorial." I spat at him. He looked stunned and taken aback. Oh no, did I just say that, that wasn't how it was suppose to sound. I didn't mean it like that. What had gotten into me, I never thought Jake was to protective, and I liked that I was his.

"I'm sorry Jake, I don't know what got over me. I didn't mean it. I was just embarrassed." I rambled I wanted to fix this. Jake's face was looked hurt and pained.

"So you want me to back off. Go away." He more asked himself then me.

"I know I do." Rosalie mumbled.

"Rosalie." My mom shot at her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"No, NO Jake. I don't want that. I am not sure what I was thinking. I am not thinking clearly, I am focusing to hard on ignoring my thirst than what is coming out of my mouth." I answered. Trying to fix what I had said. It wasn't a complete lie. I was trying very hard on ignoring the delicious smell of human blood surrounding me.

"You know me, I say silly things when I am thirsty. Think of it as my form of PMS." I tried to make a joke. My uncles laughed, my dad shifted uncomfortably. I saw a small smile come across his face.

"Yeah, Jake. I actually haven't experienced it first hand and all. But apparently girls get all moody, have weird cravings and shit like that." Emmett chimed in. "You can ask Bella and Edward, they both experienced it." I smiled. Rosalie smacked Emmett across the head.

"I am sorry Jake. I didn't mean it." I leaned in a kissed his soft warm cheek. "I love you. I like when you protect me. I love that I am all yours and no one else's." I whispered as I nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you too." Jake smiled and took my hand in his. I sat quietly next to Jake holding his hand, and kissing his cheek softly every now and then. Listening to the conversation take over the table. Alice and Rosalie were talking about the upcoming homecoming dance and when the were planning on getting dresses. My mom groaned, knowing Bella Barbie would be in the works. I was looking forward to it.

"I liked to help." I chimed in. "You can do my dress and hair too Alice." I was trying to butter them up, for my next topic. Alice's eyes grew wide as she listened to my eagerness in having her make me over. Finally she didn't have to hold someone hostage. I was willingly asking her to help me.

"Hey what about me?" Rosalie whined.

Before I could get out another word Alice was out her seat grabbing hold of my shoulders, hugging me.

"Oh Nessie! This is going to be great! I knew you would be a better sport than Bella!" Alice squealed. The way she was holding me and jumping up and down, I could barely breath. I felt a wave of calm pour over me. Knowing Jasper was behind it. Alice's grip loosened around my neck and her jumping subsided.

"Jazz, stop you're killing my buzz. I want to enjoy this. It is very rare someone in our family agrees to a make over." She said pouting her lip. I mouthed a thank you. I needed to ask now. Lunch was almost over.

"_Um… dad?"_ I thought. He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow, to acknowledge he had heard me.

"_Do you think I could go hunting after school?" _I already knew that part was a yes. But it was the next part, getting him to agree to letting me go alone, that would be a challenge. He nodded his head yes.

_Alone._ I didn't ask this time. I stated.

"No!" Dad thumped his hands down on the table. Everyone turned to look at him. Surprised by the sudden interruption.

"What Edward?" My mother asked him sweetly. Grabbing hold of his hands.

"No you may not go alone. Nessie." Everyone at the turned to look at me. having missed the silent exchange.

"Why not?! I want to go alone. I need some alone time from this crazy family." I swung my hands around acknowledging everyone at the table.

"I will go with her." Jake casually stated. Normally I would have jumped at the chance to be alone with him, but not today. I needed to be away from the family. Just me and Abram.

"No!" I said a little to loudly. "No," I smiled sheepishly at Jake. "I mean I just want some time, you know, to myself. I am a teenager, who lives in a house with no privacy. I _deserve_ sometime." My parents couldn't argue with that. We did have no privacy; Last night for example.

"Oh Edward, let the poor girl go. Nothing will happen to her." Uncle Jasper encouraged.

"Have you forgotten Jasper?" My dad hissed at him.

"No Edward I haven't forgotten. But nothing will happen yet, and you know it." He replied back. "Or have you forgotten, what Alice saw." He leaned in and raised an eyebrow at my father. I was totally lost with this exchange. What did he mean by what Alice saw and what was suppose to happen.

"It's fine Edward. Let her go." Alice's pixie voice chimed in.

"I agree with them." Emmett said pointing his finger towards Alice and Jasper.

"I don't. I can't believe I am saying this, But I agree with Edward." Jake added in.

"And I can't believe I am _saying _this. I agree with Jake and Edward." Rosalie cringed at the thought. My dad looked satisfied.

"Ok settled you not going alone, Jake you go with her." My mom leaned in and whispered something into, the expression on my dad's face went from a smug look of decision, to that of surrendering.

"Fine, I guess Nessie, Can go _alone_." And with that the bell to dismiss lunch rang. Now I only had three more classes to get through.

Math was easy with nothing remotely interesting happening. Art Allison caught up to me and asked why I hadn't come over to join her. To be honest I had completely forgotten, but I didn't tell her that. I said that my family was in a little argument and made me stay with them. I apologized and told her I would sit with her tomorrow. I was in the last class of the day. World Geography. It was probably to most boring class(next to music) I would take. I had a photographic memory, so all I had to do was look at a map and know exactly where everything was. The dismissal bell couldn't ring fast enough. I was literally bouncing in my seat in anticipation.

"Nessie, honestly you are creeping me out. You look like Alice at midnight on black Friday. Chill." Jake whispered, while the teachers voice drowned on in the background. Something about Africa. 10 minutes and counting. I bounced again.

"Sorry, I just really need to go hunting." I whispered back trying to sit in my chair.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" He tried to ask casually but his eyes betrayed him. I felt sorry for hurting him, but it was for the better.

"Sorry Jake. I just need some time alone, you know, clear my head." I tried to comfort him. Jake went back to his work for the rest of class as I focused on the clock.

_BRRRRRRRING._

The bell rung loud and clear. Freedom. Abram. It was time. I gathered my things and walked to the car, where my family was waiting.

"I am just going to take off from here. If that's OK?" I asked, pleading internally that it would be. My dad eyed my suspiciously, but shook his head.

"Yeah I guess that fine. But I want you back at the house by 8 o'clock sharp." I nodded my head in agreement and placed my school bag in the back.

"I will see you at home sweetheart." My mom wrapped her arms around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright mom bye, Remember where we are." I suggested.

"Oh right." She quickly released me and slid into the passenger seat of my dad's Volvo, mumbling something about me growing up to fast.

"I guess I will see you at home." Jake said his voice a little said.

"Jake I am not dying, simply feeding myself." I teased, As he leaned down to kiss my lightly.

"Sure, sure." He slid into the back of the Volvo.

"see you at home Nessie" Emmett yelled from his car. Rosalie smacked him to get in and waved good bye to me.

"I _know_ what you're up to Nessie, and I don't like it." I turned to face a very serious Alice. She glared at me.

"Alice-" I started to say.

"Save it Nessie." She put her hand up to stop me. "I won't say anything. You are going to do what you are going to do. You need to know all the options. Every side. That's just the way it is going to be." She said the last part more to her self. " but Just know. I love you. WE all love you." And with that she returned back to her old jumping self. Waving goodbye and saying have a wonderful time.

I hadn't really understood what Alice had said, about knowing every side, and all the options. But she seemed very serious, and almost hurt. I comtemplated all she had said as they drove away. The minute the were out of site, cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey." A warm voice whispered into his ear. Even though the arms around me were cold, I felt warm inside.

"HI." I squeaked as I turned to face Abram. He was smiling my favorite smile and his eyes were gleaming.

"You ready to go?" He said as he grabbed my hand, and led me into the forest surrounding school.

We ran in silence a ways, holding hands the entire time. Now wasn't the time to ask questions. I needed hunt first, then I could find out all I wanted to know about him.

We came across a small herd of deer at a small creek. I let my senses take over and caught myself a nice big doe. The blood was warm, and comforting as it made its way down my throat. I feed on two doe's till I thought I might burst. I heard Abram laugh.

"What?" I said standing kicking my deer to the side. He was leaning against the trunk of a tall tree. He looked so out of place, too beautiful to be standing there, but at the same time just so right.

"Nothing," He chuckled shaking his brown hair around his face. "It was quite a sight to see. You all hunch over that big a deer. When your so little. Your curls flying all over the place." His hand stroke away a stray piece of hair from my face. I looked into his eye, they now matched his voice, and were as light as honey. " It is very, oh what is the word, sexy. I guess." Coming out of anyone else's mouth it would have sounded wrong and weird, but coming off of his lips in his voice, it sounded magical. I blushed and looked away from his honey suckle eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. That's not an easy feet to accomplish. Making sucking animal blood look sexy. Impressive." HE smiled as he brought my eyes to meet his. I was momentarily stunned. I had to tell myself to breath. It took me a second to come back to reality.

"Can I ask you a question now?" I smiled up at him. He chuckled and nodded. Pulling my to the ground next to him.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Well I have a couple." I looked at him to see if that was ok. He shook his head for me to continue.

"Ok Well first how old are you?" I started out with an easy question.

"Well, I am Seventeen." He answered.

"No silly. How _old_ are you?"

"Oh, I was born in 1834. So, I guess that makes me 175 years old." He was older than my dad. It was kind of funny. He must have seen the look on my face and misread it.

"Is that a problem?" He asked a nervous edge to his voice.

"No, no. I was just doing calculations in my head. You are older than my dad." I giggled.

"Oh, ha. I have been meaning to ask you. How is that possible? I can tell you are not full vampire. But I have been trying to figure it out, I can't." He smiled sheepishly.

"yeah I am half vampire, half human. Edward is my dad, my biological dad. Bella is my mom, my biological mom." He tilted his head in confusion.

"But I thought-"

"That vampire's can't have babies? They can't." I shook my head in agreement. "But my mom and dad fell in love before my mom was a vampire. She carried me while she was still human." I explained.

"Oh, Never heard that one before." He said a little in confusion. I laughed. It was true. It was a little weird.

"What about your Creator?"

"Um… I am not really sure. They created me 'cause they thought they saw something in me. A power I guess. But turns out I don't have one. So they let me go, as a new born vampire." He sounded nervous and sketchy to be talking about his past. Like he was trying hard not to give to much away or turn me off to him.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but its ok. If I had lived with them I don't think I would have become a "vegetarian"." He smiled at me. Dazzling me.

"HOw did you become a "vegetarian" vampire?" I stuttered.

"I met a group up in Alaska. The Denali's" He said non-chalantly. He knew the Denali's. They had inspired him. I had to be sure and thank them the next time we were there to visit.

"I know them. They are like my family!" I was so happy. I was nearly bursting out of my skin. He chuckled. "So you don't have a family?" I was a little nervous to ask this question.

"No. Not really. Not like you have." He smiled at me. I smiled back. Talking to him was easy and fluid. There was no awkward moments. It was like we were suppose to be together. I could stay here with him for forever.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked a little shy.

"Sure."

"Who is that guy? The really tall one, who every time he sees me looks like he wants to murdered me?" He asked a nervous edge to his voice. Great he had noticed Jake's jealousy.

"Oh jake," I was a little embarrassed. " He is sort of my boyfriend." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. and he is protective of you?' He asked voicing my thoughts completely.

"Just a little." I laughed.

"If you were my girlfriend, I would be protective of you also." The words came off his lips like sweet delicate notes on the piano. My heart fluttered. "Does he know about vampire's?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, he is sort of a werewolf." I said shyly.

"Oh so that's why I feel the urge to kill him." He laughed. His voice surrounding me in a warm blanket of honey. I laughed too.

WE talked for a while longer. He asked me about my family. I told him all about the dynamics. I told him about imprinting, and how Jacob was my soul mate. But as I told him this, it sounded weird coming off my lips. It didn't necessarily feel wrong, just different that it use to. He told me more about him self. Stories about his experiences and early years of being a vampire. We must have been sitting and talking for hours, never realizing the changing colors of the sky.

"Oh crap, what time is it" I asked in a panic. If I was late, I would be murdered.

"7:50" Abram replied, looking at me panic. Worry in his eyes.

"I have to be home in ten minutes! My dad is going to kill me, or worse come looking for me, and kill you!" I stood brushing myself off. Getting ready to leave.

"Nessie wait." He pulled me to him. "Is there any way we can do this again." My heart pounded in my chest trying to break through my rib cage. I felt like I was floating on a cloud at his words. He wanted to spend time with me again. Time with just me and him. I was comfortable with him. I was begrudgingly leaving him now. Of course we could do this again.

"I want to." I admitted. " We will figure it out." I stared into his eyes. Losing my breath. My heart beat was faster, like a hummingbirds words.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt soft, cold, satin on my lips. He kissed me. His lips weren't like Jacob's. They weren't as full, or as warm. But they didn't feel wrong. His lips still sent shivers down my spine and made my body tingle. I liked his lips there. I moved mine eagerly against his. Tasting his mesmerizing taste. Just like his eyes, and his voice, it was no surprise he tasted like honey. I through my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. I am not sure how long we were standing there. Seconds, minutes, hours, or even days. BUt I know it wasn't long enough.

"Nessie?" I heard Jake's husky voice and immideatley broke away.

***********

**OK, so I am asking not to be murdered. IT would be great, especially since it is my birthday on Sunday. I would really like to make it to my party. I understand everyone is probably angry about Abram and Nessie. I mean why would she kiss him and like it?! This just sets-up the upcoming chapters. All will be revealed in due time my friends, in due time. I hope this chapter didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth, so you won't read future chapters. But everything does get better. You know the saying, "things get worse before they get better." I think that applies here. The dawn is near. =D**

**I know I probably shouldn't be asking for anything after that chapter, but it is my birthday! You all could give me a present and review! Also check out my other story. My Valentine. It is for the "For my Valentine" contest. The voting takes place starting Feb. 8. (you all should vote and review that story as well). I will update as soon as I am able to. The next chapter is probably going to be from Jacob's point of view. SO get ready! I hope you all liked it!**

**Much Love,**

**Swiingingstar123!**


	14. Darkest before the Dawn

**Ok so I got people threatening to give up on this story after the last chapter! Ahh! that isn't good. I can't apologize for what happened (because it needed to happen in the story for the plot to continue), and I was expecting flames about the kiss. But I was shocked to read that people were going to quit the story. I want it to be known that there will be NO Abram/Nessie sex scenes. For one, I couldn't bring myself to write one, it would jut feel wrong. But please note that I can not promise that there will not be another kiss. Ok now that I got that off my chest, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

"Jake!" I squealed startled. I broke away from Abram. He didn't fight he let his arms drop from my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I stammered. I was so shocked and embarrassed to see him standing there. I was also scared. I could see the look in his eyes. He looked like he was ready to murdered someone. Me, probably.

"Wh-what am I-I doing here?" his voice was angry and astonished at my question. "I came to look for you! You were suppose to be hunting!" He screeched.

"I-I w-was." I uttered, shocked from Jake's yelling. He never yelled at me.

"Oh yeah, that's what it looked like from here." His voice filled with distain. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't have an answer. He was right. There was no way for me to talk my way out of this. I felt disgusting. Jake's eyes were filled with anger and pain. How could I have done something like this? How could I hurt Jake like this? I was terrible.

"I am sorry." My voice barely audible. Abram shifted behind me. He Walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I instantly felt calm and comforted.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jake growled, trying to contain himself from yelling. If it had been possible steam most likely would have been coming out of his ears.

"Can't you see she is upset. She needs someone who isn't yelling at her, someone to comfort her." Abram retorted. Smoothing my hair over my back. "It's ok Nessie. This wasn't your fault it was mine. I am so sorry." Abram breathed smoothly in my ear.

"I warned you Leech. Get your hands off of her." Jake said a little louder this time.

"what are you going to do about it dog?" Abram hissed, it was almost to low, I can't be sure he said it. With that Jake phased and started to run at Abram. I stood dumbfounded watching a large russet wolf and a teenage vampire throw themselves against trees and roll on top of each other. What if one of them got hurt? What if one of them died? all because of me? I couldn't let that happen.

"STOP!!" I screamed over and over. Still the fighting continued around me. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Tears started to streak down my cheeks as I realized, there was nothing I could do to stop them. They would both fight till the end. "Please, Please Stop." I pleaded through tears, focusing on the ground. When I looked up I saw Jake had phased back and had Abram pinned against a tree. His hands at Abram's throat. If Abram had been human there would be no way he would be a live with the way Jake was holding him. I saw Jake's lips moving, but I couldn't make out all the words.

"..... I know..... She might not..... Stay away..... Everyone..... will ....come.....You filthy...... Fucker!....." I couldn't take it anymore. The look on Abram's face was pained. I couldn't just stand there.

"Jake Stop it!" I ran to the tree and pulled on his arms. Jake was unprepared so his arm fell easily from Abram's neck.

"Nessie, What are you doing." Jake was stunned.

"No what are you doing! I have never seen you act like this before Jake! I don't like it! Leave Abram alone this was my fault!" I screamed and cried. Jake looked at me stunned.

"Abram I am sorry. I am so sorry!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's Ok Nessie." He rubbed his hand over my back. I broke away, turned and saw Jake's eyes. He was in agony. It tore at my heart, but I couldn't bring myself over to Jake to comfort him. So I started to run. I ran as fast as I could possibly go. I wanted to run forever. I wanted to hide. I ran right to my house and to my room. I didn't even stay long enough to notice no one was home.

I fell on my bed letting the sobs rock my body. My chest heaved as I cried into my pillow, disgusted with myself. What had I just done to Jake? To Abram? Abram wouldn't want to be my friend after what just happened. I know I wouldn't want to be my friend. I don't no how long I was crying before Jake came into my room.

"Nessie, we need to talk." Jake spoke in a stern voice.

"I know, Jake, I am sorry." My voice muffled by my pillow. Jake took my hand and pulled me into a warm embrace. My head resting against his chest, the salt water of my tears staining his shirt.

"It's ok Nessie." He stroked my hair lovingly. How could he still be this loving towards me. I was a monster. His normally soothing voice only made me feel worse.

"I feel terrible. I hurt you. I didn't mean to kiss him. I was just caught up in the moment. It won't happen again. I swear." I manage to say through tears.

"I know it won't. It will be a little hard for him to kiss you if you can't see him anymore." Jake responded trying to lighten the mood. I jerked away from his warm body.

"What? NO!" I shrieked. I said I wouldn't kiss Abram again, not that I wouldn't see him. He was my only friend outside of this crazy family. I would control myself around him, I could promise Jake that. Couldn't I?

"You can't see him again Nessie," Jake clarified. He looked straight at me. A stern look on his face.

"No! I don't understand. Its not going to happen again. I promise. You just can't take him away from me. He's my only friend! Jake, you can't do this to me." I cried. Jake tried to reach for me and pull me to him, but I pulled away.

"Why Nessie? What does he matter? You always have me." Anger and hurt were apparent in Jake's voice. Normally those words would have been beautiful and perfect, just what I would want to hear. But now they sound hollow and empty. Almost meaningless. Its not that I didn't want Jake, I just wanted Abram too.

"But... I...." I couldn't form a coherent thought let alone a sentence. Tears spilled out over my eyes, running down my cheeks. I stared at Jake and he stared right back.

"Nessie can't you see what he's doing to you?! He is a bad guy Nessie." Jake pleaded.

"You don't even know him. you are judging him." I argued. Something flickered across his face. Something clicked. " Jake I know you are jealous. You have every right to be. But I am only human. I make mistakes. Kissing him was one them. He is just a good friend, we understand each other. Don't take him away from me... Please." I pleaded. dew coming to the corner of my eyes.

"Your right! I am jealous!" His voice sadistic. "You don't see what I see, you don't know what I know!" He yelled. His arms shaking as he tried to control his anger and stay patient with me. He was making me angry now.

"You jealous son of a bitch! You _see_ what _you _want to see! you make yourself this way. That kiss was nothing. An accident! It meant nothing to me! You mean everything to me! and what you don't trust me?! You don't trust, that if I promise you, it won't happen again, then it won't! There is no comparison between you and him. I love you." I was so angry I was crying as I yelled at him. My chest heaved as I tried to calm my breathing. Tears rolled freely from my cheeks as I sat waiting for his answer. He didn't answer.

Instead he started to move over towards me. Opening his arms it let me fall into them.

"Don't touch me!" I swatted away at his over large arms. "don't you fucking touch me." I screamed as I looked at his face. "That's it isn't it. You don't trust me!" I managed to choke out through sobs.

"Why should I trust you! I walked up to find the love of my life kissing some scum-bag Leech!" He spat.

"So is that what I am to you? a leech, a bloodsucking leech!" I shouted. "I don't know what came over me tonight Jake. and I am sorry. But you have to to trust me."

"Nessie its him I don't trust. And I can't trust you around him. Especially with his power--"

"What?!" I cut him off mid-sentence. "What power? Abram doesn't _have_ a power." I nearly gasped. Tears still falling. "He would have told me." I whispered more to myself than Jacob. My eyes flickered to Jacob, I was getting more furious every second we stood here talking about Abram. He didn't know him like I did. He would say anything at this point to rationalize his jealousy.

"Is that what he has been telling you! that son of a bitch lair." He turned his back to me as he said this, still shaking. I knew he wasn't finished so I didn't say anything. Quivers rolled over his arms. I heard him trying to compose himself before he started his next part.

"Can't you feel it Nessie?" He turned and looked at me. His voice was soft and soothing. "He is causing this. We never fight." He gestured between us. I just stared at him blankly. " He's controlling you!" He was shouting again. His arms shaking violently. "I don't want to loose you to this Bastard!" I had lost my voice all together. Jacob's accusations of Abram swirling around in my head. He was wrong. Jake was just saying this to dodge the bullet of his mistrust in me. "Nessie he's pulling us apart." His voice was softer now. More loving. I shook my head. My eyes clouding with tears.

"No jake. He's not. You are the one pushing us apart, with this... this jealousy and lack of trust." my voice was no louder than a whisper as it came out. But I knew he heard me. He stood there stunned by my words.

"Nessie," He breathed. Hurt was evident in his voice. I couldn't look at him instead I focused on the wood boards of my floor. Jake started to approach me. "Don't Jake." I put out my hand to stop him. "I think you should go." I tried to keep my voice even.

"Ness-"

"Please just go. I _want_ you to leave." I tried with all my might, but still my voice broke on the last word. I knew he would give me what I wanted, or said I wanted, no matter how much it hurt the both of us.

I closed my eyes and listened to his feet drag along the floor to the door. I felt him turn and look at me, standing hunched over in the middle of my room, before he turned and left. Closing the door behind him.

Even if I knew Jacob was lying through his teeth about Abram, it didn't change the fact that as Jacob phased and ran into the woods, he carried my soul with him. I suddenly felt very alone. My family was gone somewhere and Jake was long gone into the woods. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number of the only person I could think of that would bring me some comfort. It rang three times before a honey sweet voice answered.

"Hello."

"Abram... do you think you could come over?"

********

**Hey guys!  
I know it has been a while since I last updated. But I was so busy, I barely had time ti eat and sleep! Let alone write. But I think this chapter was pretty good. I don't know about you, but for me it was pretty intense! I am sad to say we are nearing the end of this story. I am think maybe four or five more chapters. So enjoy them. I am a little scared to ask for reviews especially after a chapter like that. But I love getting them! They make me want to update like 10x's faster! And it always makes my day! I am thinking the next Chapter will be Jacob's point of view. Well until next time!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Swiiningstar123 **


	15. Running

I ran. I wouldn't turn around. She didn't want me there. She had asked me to leave. I would give her what she wanted. Like I always have and always will. I would be whatever she wanted. If that wasn't her lover, then I could be her friend, if it wasn't her friend, well then I don't know what. But I would be anything, just so I wouldn't be tossed out of her life. I would be the fucking family pet if it meant being near her.

I wanted to run to the ends of the earth if it meant I could forget that she didn't want me anymore. I wanted to run and find this Abram guy and rip him limb from fucking limb. He had taken my Nessie, my sweet naive Nessie. She didn't no what was happening. And I couldn't stop it. I was disgusted with myself. _You should be Jake. You were suppose to take care of her, protect her. You failed. You let that scum bag in. You let him use her._

If I couldn't protect her she deserved someone better. Someone who could. Maybe she was making the right decision. Maybe she knew all along that I would be incompetent and unable to give her what she deserves.

I wanted to die. I wanted to lie at Abram's fucking feet and let him take me life. Let him drain every ounce of blood from my body. Nessie was my everything and he took her. The least he could do for me was to finish me off. I couldn't live without Nessie. I was nothing without her. Nothing. Useless. Empty. A hollow shell. An empty vessel.

My paws struck the earth hard and even. Every ounce of hate cursing through my body was being taken out on the ground. I didn't notice where I was going, and I couldn't have cared less. I wanted this pain I felt to disappear. No. No I didn't want it to be gone, because if this was how I could stay connect to Nessie, if this pain was from and for her I would take it. It was better than having nothing from her at all.

I ran for hours. Nothing stopping me. I wasn't tired and I wouldn't be tire. I had so much energy rushing through my veins. Hate mixed with love and desired, made one hell of an energy drink. I had hit Alaska and was now treading on the rough Alaskan terrain. It didn't matter the scenery just blurred together. The only thing that could stop me now was the ocean.

It was the only thing uncrossable. But once I hit the north pole and then the ocean, I would just turn around and head the other direction. I would continue doing this til it killed me. Running back and forth across North and South America, till eventually my heart gave out and the pain ceased to exist. Dead from exhaustion. Dead from a broken heart.

That sounded fine. Death from a broken heart. That's what it was anyway. Maybe not literally, but in every other meaning of the word, I would be dead because of a broken heart. I couldn't blame Nessie though. No. Not ever. I could never blame her. It was my own fault. I brought this pain onto myself. I failed to save her from _him_ I deserved this pain. This death.

"Those are some disturbing thoughts you have going on, man." Seth's unwelcoming voice reigned in my head. Observing every thought I had had in the past 6 hours. Every thought I had about destroying Abram, every thought I had about the pain the swelled in my heart. All it was now swirling in Seth's head too.

"What happened Jake?" What was he stupid? had he not picked up on my broken heart? The fact that Nessie didn't want me around? Had it not been clear in my mind that I no longer wanted to live because I could no longer be with Nessie? She would be won over to the Volturi. They would have her as their little science experiment, all because of Abram. The lying motherfucker who had tricked her. Had it not been clear that the entire Cullen family would lose Nessie, because I wasn't strong enough to save her from Abram's power?

"No I got all the Jacob man. But I mean what happened to you? How could you believe all that? Have you let this Abram's power infect you too?" Seth's voice was annoyingly stern and authoritative.

"what are you talking about Seth? The guys power is to make people fall in love with him! He has no effect on me! because clearly I don't love him!" I shouted at Seth in my mind.

"Your right. But-,"

"What Seth?! WHAT?!" I screeched "Just go away and let me die in peace. Let me have my mind to myself!"

"what if there is another part to his power, what if part of his power is just to control emotions?" Seth continued ignoring my rant.

"What like Jaspers?" I said caught completely off guard.

"Well sort of, but stronger you don't have to around him. Maybe his emotions are more permanent. Like making someone fall in love with him. O_r _making someone hate him, so that they leave and can no longer protect the one they love?" Seth probed.

"So let me get what you are saying? You think, he might have been able to control my emotions towards him. Make me hate him, make me want to rip him limb from limb. So that I would leave? That doesn't make sense. If I hated him I would just protect Nessie more!"

"Well maybe the Volturi knew more about Werewolves than you thought? Ever think about that? Maybe they, knew that you had to give into whatever Nessie wanted. They knew if she asked you to leave you would." I sighed in annoyance.

"Well think about it, if they knew that, all they had to do was get Abram to make you jealous enough to question Nessie. If she asked you to leave you would. No longer in the picture to interrupt her decision to go with them. No longer an obstacle. One less person for her to leave, because you already left her." Seth inquired.

"Seth, have you been talking to Edward, because surely you didn't come up with this theory all by your self." I retorted.

"Yes I have. The pack and I are heading down to the new house. Edward has called us all in. He said to think what I told you and come back. WE need you, Nessie needs you Jacob." Maybe what they were saying was true? Maybe this was all a trick, every little emotion I felt surging through my veins was planted there.

A smart scheme. A perfectly executed plan. A flawless strategy.

I had a lot to think about. What if Edward was wrong? My heart burned in pain. Agony. If Edward was wrong she didn't want me around. She didn't love me anymore. I couldn't think knowing Seth could every thought and that only meant so could Edward.

"I have a lot to think about Seth." I said coldly.

"OK Jake. Just don't take to long we don't have a lot of time. Think about-" I didn't hear the rest of his statement because I phased into my human form.

The bitter wind and cold hit my naked flesh as I sat on a rock. The conversation with Seth rolling around in my bitter clouded head. They knew? The volturi knew about imprinting? But _how? _I couldn't answer that.

I felt dizzy the running had finally taken its toll. I rolled over to the grass letting it somewhat protect my body from the wind. I closed my eyes waiting for the blackness to consume and stop this pain for a brief moment of release. When some words Seth had said flashed through my mind. _Just don't take to long we don't have a lot of time. _We didn't have a lot of time? It suddenly had knew meaning.

There wasn't a lot of time before they came fore her. For Nessie.

**************

**HEY GUYS!!!! **

**So I know I have been bad. I can't even remember how long its been since I last updated. But I hope that made up for it! I liked this chapter. I feel like it is a little darker than the other chapters. Tell me what you think! If I get 15 reviews for this chapter I will update really soon! Also check out a new story I just started. If you like this one you probably will like my new one, Its called "You Stomped on my heart!" Check it out!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Swiingingstar123**

**15 reviews = New Chapter!**


End file.
